Love and Lightning, dub name version
by Dinozore
Summary: this is an Alternate Universe version of SMS, including a few characters of my own.


Nick was furious. He had found out through the animals, and through Serena, that Lita, his girlfriend, was acting odd around Amara, whom Nick suspected was Sailor Uranus. He followed Serena out of the school to find Lita searching for Amara's scarf. Serena was freaking out, and, for once, Nick didn't disagree with her. He saw Lita get into the car with Amara and Michelle. "Io, follow them." Nick said, giving orders to a Golden Eagle perched nearby. He watched Amara, Michelle, and Lita drive away. Io soared lazily after them. "Hmm. Did she get her license in America?" Nick said. He'd get his revenge, and it would be sweet. LATER: "DATE?!" the other girls shouted as Serena gave them the news. It was news to Nick too. "Well, but with another girl" Serena said. "My God!" said Amy. "Has Lita changed her choice?" wondered Mina. Nick slammed his fist against the wall, punching through it as if it were made of paper. Nick smiled nervously, not having expected to do so much damage. "That's not the point," said Amy. "But the girl was Amara," explained Serena. "That's worse. I think Dinozore will have something to say to her." Raye said, looking back at Nick. "I guess I can't say anything about it," sighed Mina, who had been fooled by Amara's masculine appearance a little more than a week before. "I can! She'll pay for this!" Nick snarled. "That's not what we should worry about," Amy tried to interrupt, but couldn't get a word in edgewise. This new information enraged Nick. His eyes turned green, and his fingernails became sharper. His teeth turned into wicked fangs, and his skin turned green. A tail stretched out behind him "What's wrong with him?" Mina said, worried. "This will be very bad for someone." Amy said. Then an ear-shattering roar shook the house, and Nick was Dinozore, but a savage, inhuman Dinozore. "Oh no. He's flash-transforming." Mina said, remembering when Dinozore had done this previously, at the ice rink a long time ago. "It's not bad for you, just bad for Amara. I will slice her into little pieces!" Dinozore hissed. He lashed out with his claws, gouging the wall behind him. Dinozore ran out the door. "Ding, dong, Amara is dead." Slither said, smiling. "Like I was saying, Lita's been targeted by the enemy. She's in danger, though Dinozore will probably make mincemeat out of anything that messes with Lita, especially when he's like that." Amy said. MEANWHILE: Lita was at the oceanside park. She was casting the occasional glance at Amara and Michelle, who was nearby. Then her communicator went off. Amy was there. Then Serena pushed Amy away. Soon Mina, Raye, and Serena were jostling for control of the communicator. They told Lita not to do this. "It's not like that. It's just that Amara has a certain. coolness about her. I'm attracted to that." Then Slither popped into the picture. "Well, you had better tell your beloved that. He's on his way to where you are, flash-transformed no less. And I'm sure you remember what happened last time he flash-transformed. He's out for Amara's blood." The lizard said. Lita got worried. Dinozore could be dangerous. If he got a grudge, he kept it for a long time. He could be very dangerous, especially when it involved her. MEANWHILE: Dinozore charged through the night, springing from tree to tree in the twilight. He was barely in control of himself. He wanted Amara's blood, and he wanted to destroy the creature he saw as a rival. He soon found himself nearing them. But what he found was not good. BACK TO THE STORY: Lita turned, to see the Daimon from the other day! It tried to grab her, but Lita avoided it. It opened its robes, and to Lita's surprise, was wearing a dress underneath. Tendrils made of fabric shot out, entrapping Lita and drawing her closer. Then Amara hit it with a rock, knocking off the mask it was wearing. The Daimon sent ribbons after Amara. Then Kaolinite appeared. "Forget the other girl. Remove this one's pure heart!" Kaolinite recoiled as a chunk of tree bark hit her in the back of the head. The Daimon revealed a black star on its chest, and shot an energy beam into Lita's chest. Lita screamed and screamed in pain. It hurt so much to have her pure heart removed! Lita thought about Nick, and realized she might never see him again. "Sorry for that, but there's no other way." Sailor Uranus said. Then a hand armed with curved talons slashed out of the foliage above, smacking Uranus across the head hard. She fell heavily to the ground. Dinozore was on her like a falcon on a rabbit, pinning her down with a clawed foot. Then the Sapieosaur turned, saw what was happening to Lita, and screeched in a combination of anger and fear. Lita's screams cut through Dinozore, right to his soul. He roared. Lita's pure heart floated out of her body and her eyes dulled. Dinozore forgot about Uranus, and charged towards Kaolinite. She dodged out of his way. Kaolinite grabbed the crystal, but Uranus hit it right out of her hands. Then Dinozore turned, and attacked Uranus once more. "He's not after you any more; he wants that pure heart! He'll attack whoever has it!" Sailor Neptune yelled to Sailor Uranus in frustration. Lita was still conscious. She saw Dinozore appear, and attack whoever held her pure heart. Dinozore charged at Sailor Uranus. That's why they were watching. They were there when Amara was attacked, damn them! Nick is trying to save me, isn't he? the barely conscious girl thought. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus attacked the Daimon and Sailor Mercury ran to check on Lita. Sailor Moon confronted Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Give us her pure heart, or else!" Sailor Moon said, trying to sound frightening. "Or else what? You'll cry?" Sailor Uranus said derisively Sailor Moon moved aside to reveal Dinozore, whose eyes were now glowing an enraged red. "Or else we'll let him attack you. He wants that pure heart crystal you hold. If he attacks, there will be little pieces of you two strewn across this whole area." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Uranus backed off a few steps, then threw Lita's pure heart to Sailor Moon. "It's not a Talisman anyway. You can have it." Sailor Uranus said, afraid of what Dinozore could do when mad. Sailor Moon returned Lita's pure heart to her body. He's got incredible powers, and he may be stronger than Neptune or me. He's faster and stronger and more agile than we are. Sailor Uranus thought. Now Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars were in a bad situation. Sailor Neptune used Deep Submerge to free them. Sailor Mercury and Dinozore helped Lita to get to the cover of some bushes. "You need to rest, Lita." Sailor Mercury said. "Yes." Dinozore echoed. "Sorry, I can't. Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Lita said. Nick looked on with great interest. He loved watching Lita transform. Sailor Jupiter faced off against the Daimon. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, hitting the thing with a ball of electricity. "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" Dinozore screeched, attacking it with an eagle- shaped beam of energy. The Daimon was weakened. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter called. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor Moon yelled, destroying the Daimon utterly. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune turned to leave. "Hey wait!" shouted Sailor Jupiter; "I want to know why! You steal pure hearts. You're just thieves. You're no different than they are!" "Yeah, so?" Sailor Uranus said, acting nonchalant. "That's IT!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, running towards Sailor Uranus. "I'm going to make you pay!" The two girls clashed, but Uranus was bigger, older, and stronger. She hit Sailor Jupiter in the stomach. Sailor Jupiter sunk to her knees. Sailor Uranus stopped moving and turned. Sailor Venus smiled. "Stupid, so very stupid." She said. There was a terrifying screeching roar, and Dinozore sprung over the other Sailor Scouts, and leapt at Sailor Uranus, kicking her to the ground. He lashed out with his claws, giving Sailor Uranus a nasty, deep cut on her cheek. He pinned her down once more, snarling, cocking back the terrible claw for which raptors are well known. "You should not have done that." Sailor Venus said in a singsong tone. "Why not" asked Sailor Uranus. "Because hurting Jupiter gave Dinozore a reason to attack. You hurt his beloved, now you die." Sailor Venus said, smirking Sailor Uranus looked on, helpless, as Dinozore prepared to strike. However he didn't. Dinozore glanced at the terrified Sailor Neptune. Dinozore was still pinning Sailor Uranus down, but he wasn't delivering the final blow. He spoke in a menacing, hissing voice. "Go. Now, before I change my mind. Consider what I did to your face a warning." The Sapieosaur said. Uranus nodded, terrified. She got up and ran away, with Sailor Neptune. Sailor Jupiter found Amara's scarf nearby. It had returned to being a scarf, now that the Daimon was gone. Dinozore changed back to normal, and the Scouts followed suit. They found Amara and Michelle nearby. They called Lita over. Amara acted like she had been knocked unconscious, and had just awoken. "Where'd that THING go?" Amara asked, playing dumb. She noticed, however, that Nick was looking, with predatory intensity, at the wound on her face. "The Sailor Scouts appeared. They destroyed it." Lita said. Lita embraced Amara briefly, then she used Amara's own scarf to bandage the wound sustained in the battle with Sailor Jupiter. She's cool. I want to be like her someday. Lita thought. And I always want Nick by my side, too. Then Lita and the other girls left. Nick lingered for longer. As he left, he said something that frightened Amara and Michelle. "The wound on your face was just a warning." Nick said maliciously, tracing where the cut was on Amara's face on his own. Amara couldn't say anything. He couldn't know our identities, could he? Nick and Lita were walking along, behind the others, holding hands. "When you heard about this, you flash-transformed?" "Yes. For some reason, anger overcame me, turning me into Dinozore." "It's because you love me so much, isn't it?" "Of course. That's why I tried to get your pure heart instead of killing Sailor Uranus." "If you were angry with Amara, why'd you attack Uranus?" Nick froze. "Um, well, she was the first thing I saw, and she looked like Amara.. Then, when she hurt you, I had to attack." "Why didn't you kill her, like you were going to?" "You don't understand animals very well. They don't like to fight unless they have to. They prefer to intimidate each other." "Like you did to Uranus?" "Exactly. I would have carried it through if I had to, but I gave her a chance to escape." "Nick, what would you have done if I had changed my preference?" "I would have either left the group, or had to destroy you. I lived as a loner before; I can do it again. Of course, I would never help any of you again, because the pain would be too great. Also, Amara would not have lived to see another dawn. I would have ripped her to pieces!" Nick said. Lita turned, getting in front of Nick. She kissed him on the lips, a long, passionate kiss. "But I didn't change. I still love you. I always will." "I know, my beloved. Now, let's catch up before Mina or one of the others gets suspicious and comes back looking for us." LATER: The girls, minus Lita, were walking through the shopping district. Nick was not far behind them. They were talking about Lita's (and Dinozore's) strange behavior "I don't think she was serious" Amy began "Or else Amara wouldn't have lived to see the light of day. Dinozore would have sliced her to pieces, like he almost did to Sailor Uranus. As it was, he let her live, though why I cannot fathom." "Good point. Dinozore would kill her. He let Uranus go with a mere flesh wound though. Hey, is that Lita?" Mina asked. The girls looked into the window. It was indeed Lita, and she was trying on clothes. She was dressing like Amara. Nick stopped, knowing enough to stop to see what the girls were looking at. The girls looked, but then they decided to leave Lita to be. Nick slipped into the store, trying to get the drop on his beloved. Of course, when she can see what's behind her in a mirror, that isn't easy. Lita turned. "Nick? Oh, great, you're here too. First the others, now my boyfriend." Lita said. "And I like dressing like this." "I think you look good. Very, well, mature sort of. You look even more beautiful than usual." "Thanks." Lita said, kissing Nick on the lips. "You really do look good. But, then again, you always look good." Nick said, kissing her back. "Good. Then you can stay. And Nick, no more trying to slice and dice Amara, ok?" "I'll try. No promises, though." Nick said, not adding that he had formed a distinct dislike of Amara/Sailor Uranus. I hate her now. In place of the urge to kill her I got from the animals, now I just want to kill her. THE NEXT DAY: "Nick, no more flash-transforming, alright?" Amy said as they studied. "I'll try. I'm not sure I won't, though. I don't exactly control it." Nick said "Well, please try. Flash-transforming is hazardous to our health" Mina said. Nick left, taking a stroll through the park. Suddenly Amara and Michelle confronted him. Amara pulled him into a secluded area, grabbed his collar and lifted him up by it. "Did you cause this wound on my face?" Amara said angrily. "Who are you? You look familiar." Michelle said. "Put me down, you woman-loving male wannabe, and I'll tell you." Nick said. Amara, though very angry, put him down. "You transform first." Nick said. "Ok. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" Amara and Michelle were gone, replaced by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Now my turn. Raptor's Claw Power!" Nick shouted, becoming Dinozore. "YOU were Dinozore? That explains a lot." Sailor Uranus said. "Yes. I let you off easy with that slice on your face. I could have killed you at any time, you know." Dinozore said, springing into the trees and disappearing. Uranus and Neptune de-transformed. "Amara, for some reason I feel like I've met him before. A long time ago." Michelle said. "Yes. There's something unusual about that boy." "That's because he looks almost just like you." Michelle said. Amara looked at her strangely. "You're the same height, your hair is the same color, and almost the same style as his, you look way too alike. If you were a guy or he was a girl, you two could be twins!" "Me? Look like that lizard? Impossible! There's no resemblance at all!" Amara said, laughing it off. You're wrong, Amara. Nick looks just like you. I know I know him. I've known him for far longer than I've known you. But why do you look like him? That makes no sense! Michelle thought. Amara and Michelle left the park, Michelle feeling a sense of unease. DAYS LATER: Nick was at Raye's house. The girls were studying and such. It was English, but Nick could speak English as well as Japanese fluently, so he had no need to study it. The girls, including his beloved, were arguing over the meaning of an English saying. If they would ask me, I'd answer. Nick thought. Then Amy walked in. Serena said something about the girls having to study for themselves. "Serena's-" Mina began "Actually making sense!" Lita said. Both girls shivered in fear. Nick chuckled. Nick watched as Amy and Serena had a conversation, and Amy left. Then he projected himself beyond his body, into the body of a falcon. But this particular falcon was native to North America, not to Japan. What was it doing here? He found Amy by a bridge. He also found Amara there. He didn't know what was going on, but he made the falcon dive-bomb Amara once. Then Amy got on Amara's motorcycle and the two drove off, to where, Nick did not know. "Should we do anything?" Raye asked. "His mind is a million miles away. He's projecting himself. Taking over the body of an animal." Lita said. Then Nick's eyes turned back to normal and he stood up. He walked out of Raye's house, and outside, became Dinozore. The girls were mystified. Dinozore charged towards the sports center. He didn't know why, but he knew Amy was in danger. He had to help her. He reached the pool's edge, just in time to see the Daimon attack! Dinozore hissed, and, growing gills and shark fins, slipped into the water. He felt, through the magnetic fields of the people and peregrine falcon nearby, as Amy's pure heart got removed. Dinozore swam faster, suddenly remembering the movie Jaws. He was oblivious to Sailor Moon's appearance, and to the commotion going on above water. Then the Daimon landed in the water in front of him. Dinozore's fin cut the water, and everyone saw it. Then it disappeared, only to reappear, with Dinozore's humming reverberating through the water. "Dum DUM!" The fin sliced the water. "Dum dum dum dum dum-" The fin sliced the water again. Then it disappeared. Everyone, including Sailor Moon, watched the still waters with apprehension. Then, without warning, Dinozore exploded out of the water, and sunk his claws into the floaters the Daimon was wearing. The Daimon struggled over to the edge of the pool. Sailor Moon destroyed it. Then Dinozore sprung out of the pool, shook himself like a wet dog and disappeared into the darkness. "Boy, that was weird." Sailor Moon said. Dinozore ran back to where the others, his beloved among them, were. "Where were you?" Raye asked. "Helping Amy. That's all you need to know." Dinozore said, de-transforming. He then walked back over to the corner, and settled back in. DAYS LATER: Nick and the girls were watching a race. Amara was in it, and she actually won. Nick was thinking about how he could outrun those motorcycles, were he transformed. Amy said that she had forgotten an English word in her excitement. Nick smiled, and began to talk rapidly to the girls in English, faster than they could follow it. Then, as he and the others left to board a bus, Serena got sidetracked. Nick saw Amara, and decided to investigate. Unfortunately, that meant he missed the bus too. "Great! We lost Nick and Serena! Oh, well, they'll find their own ways back." Lita said. Nick slunk off and transformed. "Raptor's Claw Power!" He shouted, turning into Dinozore. Then Dinozore got a smell he didn't like. Amara! Dinozore thought angrily. Then he remembered, he had promised his beloved not to kill her. But that didn't mean he couldn't make a few holes in her skin. He had to investigate. He found a Daimon, and Amara. Amara dashed off, to transform no doubt. Dinozore snarled and leapt into a tree. As long as he didn't move, he would not be seen. Then he saw the Daimon take the racer's pure heart. Neptune appeared, however, and saved it. It wasn't a Talisman, so it was returned to the racer. Then the Daimon attacked Sailor Neptune. Sailor Uranus appeared, and then, with a screech and a mighty jump, Dinozore was perched on a rock, in full view of Kaolinite. "So, the lizard's come to join the party? Well, I'll take you too!" Kaolinite said. Then Dinozore sprung back into the trees. Sailor Uranus wanted to fight the Daimon, but Kaolinite had Sailor Neptune hostage, at least until Sailor Moon's tiara freed Neptune. Then Kaolinite had the two Daimon use an attack that bound Sailor Uranus and Sailor Moon' s wrists together. Then Sailor Neptune got thrown into a waterfall. With a terrifying screech, Dinozore erupted out of the tree and followed. Dinozore had no idea what else was going on at the time, as he swam through the water. He saw Sailor Neptune struggle out of the water, and he exploded out of it as well. "Well, Neptune and Dinozore in one place! Makes it easier for me." Kaolinite said. Then Sailor Moon knocked her out of the way. Sailor Neptune scolded Sailor Uranus for coming back, but Sailor Uranus said that Sailor Moon did it, not her. "Hey, wasn't-" Sailor Uranus started to say, as a eerie screech echoed throughout the woods. "Yes, Dinozore was here. He's gone though." Neptune said. Neptune looked up, and at the top of the waterfall was Sailor Moon. Dinozore's screech echoed again, and Sailor Neptune saw Dinozore, flying into the sky. MUCH LATER: Nick was at a study meeting with the girls. He had been having a disturbing dream recently. He was seated next to his beloved. Lita was too concerned about how Raye was acting. Nick was totally oblivious to everything. He was just busy gawking at Lita's chest. She was dressed in a sexy green dress, and Nick couldn't help but gawk. This time, Lita didn't even notice him or ask him to look up. Lita got up and followed Raye, who had left earlier (Nick was too occupied with Lita to notice.). Nick followed as far as the door. He listened, still gawking at Lita as best he could. He listened to the conversation, but then another image took control of his brain. One of Amara and Michelle together. Nick ignored it, and walked back to the table and sat down again. When Lita returned, he kissed her on the cheek. Lita smiled. Then she noticed where Nick was looking. "Look up." She said gently. Nick blushed and reluctantly did so. DAYS LATER: Nick met with Amara and Michelle in the park. "Now, why are you after the pure hearts? You must have a reason." "The Silence is coming, Dinozore. Are you going to help us or not? Are you on our side, or theirs?" Amara said. "I understand what you are talking about. I have seen the great darkness approaching. Those who hold the talismans will die. But the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Nick said. "You understand, at least! Amara, can't we trust him?" "No. He is too chaotic, too dangerous, and he is too devoted to that girl." Amara said, crossing her arms. "I protect my beloved with my life, Amara. I assume you would do the same for Michelle." Nick said, lifting one eyebrow. Amara blushed. "I thought as much. I will not prevent you from taking a Talisman if it appears, but I'm not going to help you either. Understand?" Nick asked. Amara nodded. Then Nick walked off. "We can't trust him! He knows who we are. He is too dangerous." "Amara, I know we can trust him." MEANWHILE: Kaolinite was carrying a Daimon egg when she slipped. The egg flew out of her hands, embedding into a toy Velociraptor that had been left on the ground by some child. Kaolinite cursed her stupidity. "I've lost a perfectly good-" she began, then reconsidered. "This toy is the same kind of dinosaur Dinozore turns into. This could be useful." Kaolinite left the toy raptor on the walkway. MEANWHILE: Nick and Lita were walking hand in hand down the street. They were on their way to the Temple. Then Nick looked over and saw the toy. He crouched down to pick it up, but when he touched it, it transformed! It became a Sapieosaur-like Daimon, Kyouryuu! "Kyouryuu!" The Daimon snarled. It revealed a star on its left arm. "Kyouryuu, retrieve this boy's pure heart!" Kaolinite ordered. Lita charged at Kyouryuu, but the Daimon smacked her to the side. This Daimon fired a beam of energy from the star on its arm, extracting Nick's pure heart. Lita gasped in shock. "NICK!" she cried It hurts! That stupid Daimon! Nick thought. However, then Kyouryuu touched Nick's pure heart, and the world seemed to explode. Lita covered her ears as a mighty blast of sound boomed. It had come from nowhere. Nearby, Uranus and Neptune were watching. Then they turned to see Slither, about to spring! Then the sound hit them, and Slither sprung. However, he bounced off Sailor Uranus's head. "Hey, you stupid lizard, my head is not a springboard!" Uranus shouted. Then the sound ended as Lita attacked the Daimon, grabbing Nick's pure heart. Suddenly, Sailor Neptune grabbed it from Lita. "Foolish girl! This must be a Talisman. Can't you feel its power?" She examined it more closely. "No, wait, this is not a Talisman, but it is very unusual." The sound was pulsing now, sometimes there, sometimes not. The animals that had come to save the pure heart turned on Sailor Neptune. "Hey, you! They attack whoever has the crystal." Lita shouted. She must transform, but she couldn't do it with Uranus and Neptune there. Then Uranus grabbed it. As one, all the animals turned on her. Slither sprung at her, but she dodged it. Then she tripped, and Sailor Neptune caught the pure heart. Slither then sunk his fangs into Neptune's arm! Sailor Neptune cried out and threw Nick's pure heart. Slither thrashed back and forth, tearing into Neptune's arm. Slither's eyes glinted with the lust for blood as his fangs tore Sailor Neptune's flesh. Then Sailor Uranus swung her fists hard, and hit Slither. The lizard hissed loudly and let go. The wound began to bleed copiously. Lita dove for Nick's pure heart, and caught it in her left hand. Lita smiled. She wasn't going to let her beloved's pure heart get destroyed. Wait, the sound's stopped! It only starts when Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, that Daimon, or Kaolinite touches it. It stops when I get it. Lita thought. "You may return it to your boyfriend: it isn't a Talisman." Sailor Uranus said. Lita returned Nick's pure heart to his body. Nick opened his eyes and sat up. "Nick, take it easy." "I can't. This is personal. I need to transform. You transform too." Nick said. "Uranus and Neptune are here. We can't transform with them here." Lita said. Then Nick stood up weakly. "Lita, go!" Nick said.. She got the idea and ran. As soon as she was out of sight, she pulled out her transformation star stick. "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" Meanwhile, Nick was getting ready to transform. He held up his hand. "Raptor's Claw Power!" He cried, turning into Dinozore. He didn't need to worry about Sailor Uranus. She was too concerned for Sailor Neptune, who was injured. Dinozore screeched. "You, who steal the pure hearts from innocent people! You use the graceful shape of a raptor for evil! Shame on you!" Dinozore said, scolding Kaolinite. Then Dinozore went on the attack. He flew at the raptor Daimon, but was driven back by Kyouryuu's claws. Then a ball of electricity hit Kyouryuu. The Daimon screeched. Dinozore turned to see his beloved above him. Sailor Jupiter was standing on the roof of a building. "Dinozore, I think you should destroy it." "No, we do it together." Dinozore said. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" The two attacks hit Kyouryuu, weakening the raptor Daimon. "Where's Sailor Moon when you need her?" Sailor Jupiter said. Then the Daimon leapt at Sailor Jupiter, slicing her arm. Dinozore screeched in rage. Suddenly, he began to glow with a green aura. "What the hell?" Kaolinite said. Dinozore knew what he had to do. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Jupiter: THUNDERBIRD AIR STRIKE!" Dinozore shouted. Lightning struck out of a cloudless sky, hitting the antenna on Sailor Jupiter's head. The electricity routed through her tiara to Dinozore. A giant eagle-like bird, composed of electricity, hurtled towards Kyouryuu. It hit the Daimon, destroying it. "No way! I'm getting out of here." Kaolinite said, disappearing. "How did you do that?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I guess it's a new attack. Are you hurt, Lita?" Dinozore said. He touched the scratches on Sailor Jupiter's arm. She winced. Then Sailor Uranus helped Sailor Neptune up. "Sailor Uranus! Let me look at Neptune's arm." Dinozore said. Sailor Uranus didn't want to, but Sailor Neptune insisted. "It's a bad wound. Not life-threatening, but it's going to leave a big scar." Dinozore said. Then he and Sailor Jupiter turned, and left. LATER: "Nick's pure heart crystal was taken?" Amy asked, surprised. "Yes, by a raptor Daimon. But animals attacked whoever held it, and that included Sailor Neptune. Slither took a serious chunk out of her arm." Lita said. She had a bandage around her arm. "Lita said you transformed in front of them, Nick. Was that smart? I'm not sure they're on our side completely." Mina said. "They knew who I was already. I know who they are as well." Nick said. Then the girls gave up on questioning Nick and went back to studying. "Lita, you were a great help. You saved my pure heart, what, twice?" Nick said, putting his arm around Lita's waist. Lita smiled. "Well, after what you did to save mine, it was only fair." She said, leaning towards him. Mina and Serena were trying hard not to laugh, but they couldn't hold back forever. They burst out laughing. Nick and Lita glared venomously at them. Mina gulped. "Now only Mina and Serena haven't been attacked by those things." Amy said, but Nick still wasn't paying attention. He was absorbed in looking at Lita. She was also looking into his eyes, which reminded her of the sky or of pools of water. "HELLO!" Amy, Mina, Raye, and Serena shouted. Lita and Nick snapped out of their trance. Nick still had his arm around Lita. "Oh, sorry. I forgot, I need to go now. Goodbye." Nick got up, bowed to Lita, kissed her on the lips, and left. THE NEXT DAY: Nick was with the girls at their study meeting. He was watching Mina with particular interest. She was acting very odd, and reading a Sailor V comic. Mina brought up how the Sailor V show was about her. Then Nick spoke up. "I'm sick of hearing about Sailor V. I became Dinozore long ago, and I crossed oceans and entire continents to get here to Tokyo, but I never was known as anything other than 'Lizard Demon' or 'The Dragon'." Nick said. He suddenly stopped as the girls looked at him very strangely. "What? It's true! I've had my powers for a long time, but I was never even acknowledged." Nick said, sulking. Then Mina got out Sailor V drinks and chocolates. Then Mina began to ramble about something or other. Nick tried to understand it, but he could not. Then she left. Artemis started to go after her, but Raye stopped him. "Everybody needs time alone." Raye said. Nick wasn't paying attention. He was using his powers, locating his friend with them. She's at the arcade, and... AMARA. is there too. She must be following us around. This has happened too many times to be a coincidence. THAT EVENING: Mina was at the gym. She was going to spy on the volleyball player. Dinozore was perched in a tree, looking in. He knew a Daimon would appear. He didn't know how he knew that; it was just a feeling he had. He saw the volleyball player, Dinozore couldn't remember his name, kiss the woman who was the team manager, and Mina saw it too. Then a Daimon appeared, just as Dinozore had predicted. Then Mina transformed. She was caught in a web of energy shaped like a volleyball net. Dinozore felt a very evil presence as Kaolinite appeared. She ordered the Daimon to destroy Sailor Venus and that volleyball guy. Then Dinozore sprung into the room, at the same time as Sailor Moon used her tiara to save Sailor Venus. The Daimon fired the web of energy at Dinozore. Most of him dodged it, but it hit his feet. He was unable to move very far, or he would fall. The Daimon encased the volleyball player's pure heart in a ball of energy. This was served towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter received it, though. Then the energy volleyball flew towards Sailor Mercury. She hit it, but it went off-course, towards a part of the room not occupied by a Sailor Scout. "Dinozore, hit it!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Dinozore said nothing. Just as the volleyball was about to hit the ground, a green blur lashed forward and smacked it into the air. This time, Sailor Mars hit it. Sailor Jupiter had seen what Dinozore had done. Dinozore, thinking quickly, had used his lightning-fast reflexes and his very useful tail to save the day. Then, out of nowhere, a throwing star flew, slicing through the net around Dinozore's feet. "What the he-?" Dinozore started to say, but he noticed the shadowy figure standing in a doorway. Suddenly, Dinozore saw the volleyball coming and ducked it. It was moving incredibly fast, too fast to hit. The shadowy figure turned, and disappeared. "Wait! Who are you?" Dinozore said. The figure gave no answer. Then Sailor Venus challenged the Daimon. It hit the ball very hard. Sailor Venus used her special serve to return the volleyball. Then Sailor Moon destroyed the Daimon. Then, as they were leaving, Sailor Jupiter noticed Dinozore was holding something. "What do you have in your hand, Dinozore?" "It's a throwing star. It cut the web of energy that bound my feet together. I saw a shadowy figure, but I could swear she was a Sailor Scout." THE NEXT DAY: The girls were all looking at the throwing star. "Nick, you say a strange girl freed your feet with this?" Amy asked. Nick nodded. "Yes. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I knew her. I think she was a Sailor Scout." "But from what planet?" Raye asked. Nick pointed to the symbol on the middle of the star. "That's the celestial symbol of Earth. It's just like the one on my star stick." "But there is no Sailor Earth!" Lita said. "There is, you know." Slither said. "But I wasn't aware that she had awakened." "If she's a Sailor Scout, why doesn't she just join us?" Serena asked. "Maybe she has her own agenda, like Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." Raye said "Maybe she doesn't like company." Lita suggested. "Well, I know this: she saved me, and she is most likely an ally." Nick said. Later that day, he met with Amara and Michelle. "Nick, do you know anything about some mysterious, star-throwing girl?" Amara asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." Nick said. He pulled out the throwing star. Michelle looked surprised. "Amara, it looks just like the one we had thrown at us by the girl." She said. "What did the girl look like?" "She had orange hair, she was younger than the Sailor Scouts, and shorter too. She was wearing a mask over her eyes, but she was undeniably a Sailor Scout." Amara said. Then the two of them turned around and left. Nick left too, and left, heading for his house. He had to baby-sit his younger sister Holly tonight. A FEW DAYS LATER: Dinozore was spying on Amara and Michelle again. He was springing from tree to tree. Then they found Serena crying on a park bench. Serena said that Darien had forgotten that today was her birthday. I didn't know that either. Come to think of it, I can't think of Lita's birthday. Dinozore thought. He knew that could be trouble. Then he remembered it. It was twenty days before his. Michelle said that it was terrible that Darien forgot. Dinozore bet that Amara didn't know Michelle's birthday either. Then Amara said that now she had a chance. Amara spoke to Serena, and the girl quickly excused herself. Dinozore didn't blame her. "Please! I have more of a chance with her than you ever will!" a voice said. Dinozore looked around, but could see nothing except a toucan in a tree. What was it doing here? "Nick, that wasn't funny." Amara said. Dinozore's head stuck out of one of the trees. "That wasn't me." "You know, a pure-hearted girl like Serena might have a Talisman." Michelle said, scowling at Amara. MEANWHILE: Serena had arrived, to find the party. Lita had cooked, so Serena knew that the food would be good. Then a shadow fell over the doorway behind them. The shadow was unmistakable as Dinozore. "Nick, you're a little late. Also, please don't run around here like that." Raye said. Dinozore de-transformed. Amy gave Serena a study book with advice to pass the high school entrance exams. Serena looked very upset. "You want a present from Darien." Nick said, surprising the girls. "How did. you know?" Serena asked, startled. "I'm a keen observer of human behavior, you know." Nick said. Then Serena said how she had slapped Darien. The girls looked astonished, and Nick flinched instinctively. Though Lita never hit him, or almost never did, the girls had hit him occasionally. Then Raye asked if Serena had ever told Darien what her birthday was. "If he really loved me, he'd know, even if I never told him." Serena said. Nick cracked a smile. What an excuse! Nick thought smugly. Then Serena admitted that she didn't know what Darien's birthday was either. She quickly ran off to find him. A little later, Nick and the girls were sitting around a table. They had eaten all of the cake. "Do you think it's okay that we ate all of Serena's cake?" Mina asked. "It's fine." Raye said. "Yeah. Serena's out reconciling with Darien anyway." Lita said. "Let's just hope that something like this doesn't happen on YOUR next birthday, Lita." Mina said, gesturing to Nick. Nick was lying on the bed behind the table, his head at the foot of it. Nick looked over at Mina and glared. "Shut up, Mina." Nick hissed. "Well, I hope YOUR boyfriend is more aware of things than Serena's." Mina said evilly. "I said it before and I'll say it again Mina: SHUT UP!" Nick said loudly. Lita smiled widely. "Stop it, you two. Besides, he organized my last party, remember? It was. quite humorous. Raye sighed. She wished SHE had a boyfriend too. Lita looked behind her, at Nick, and smiled. Then Amy got a call on her communicator. It was from Luna. "Serena's in trouble!" Amy said. Nick was up like a shot off of the bed and out the door. The girls got up and ran too. MEANWHILE: Tuxedo Mask had been imprisoned in ice. Dinozore leapt down off the ceiling he had been clinging to. Then the Sailor Scouts arrived. Kaolinite took Tuxedo Mask and her Daimon and ran away. Then Dinozore noticed Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune running away. "They must have been after Serena's pure heart. Dinozore, who are they? In real life, I mean." Sailor Jupiter said. Dinozore shook his head from side to side. "I promised not to tell. Besides, Sailor Neptune is someone I knew long ago." "THAT'S why you spared Sailor Uranus before!" Sailor Venus said. Dinozore nodded. "That's part of it." Then a projection of Kaolinite appeared. "If you ever want to see Tuxedo Mask again, you must go to the Tokyo Tower." The projection said. The Scouts told her not to go. "It's a trap for sure." Sailor Venus said. Then Serena left the building and saw Amara and Michelle. She asked them for a lift to the Tokyo Tower. Amara was only too glad to accept. She didn't see, however, the winged form that took off and followed them. Then Amara's car pulled up alongside the Tokyo Tower. This time, Michelle noticed as the dark, winged, shape flew over the car and landed on the tower. She didn't tell Amara, but she knew it was Dinozore. "You sure you want to do this by yourself?" Amara asked. Serena nodded, then ran into the tower. "Are you sure about this? She's most likely going to die." Michelle said. "Meatball head will just have to be sacrificed." Amara said. "She's not alone. Dinozore's up on the Tower, somewhere." Michelle said. "Why do you seem to know him?" Amara asked. "I don't know. I think he used to be a friend of mine, a long time ago." Michelle said. Amara merely looked puzzled. "Besides, he looks like you." Michelle said, smiling. "He does not!" Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts were gathered around the entrances. Steel covers had blocked the elevator doors. "Let's blast our way in!" Sailor Jupiter said. Sailor Mars shook her head. "It's a special barrier. We have to take the stairs." She said. Luna, Artemis, and Slither were there too. "Remember, Sailor Venus, you're important to the plan." Luna said. Dinozore flew upwards. He smashed through the glass of the observation deck. He saw Uranus and Neptune with Serena's pure heart. "It's not a Talisman." Sailor Uranus said. "But it shines so brilliantly!" Kaolinite said. "So? Mine shone like a star, but was not a Talisman." Dinozore hissed. "Even so, you're toast, Sailor Moon!" Kaolinite said loudly. "Sailor.MOON?" Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune said in unison. Dinozore flexed his claws. "That girl is not Sailor Moon!" a voice rang out. Kaolinite looked over, and saw four figures hiding in the shadows, and Dinozore perched in a broken window space. "She is innocent. You went after her, thinking she was me, and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" The voice rang out again. Dinozore was perplexed at first, but his sense of smell identified the shadowy figures. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus must be disguised as Sailor Moon. Good idea! "She looks different." Kaolinite said. "What do you mean? This is a perfect disguise!" Sailor Venus said. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter hit her. "I'm the REAL Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus continued, shooting a venomous look at Mars and Jupiter. "Then who's the girl?" Kaolinite demanded. "Must be a fan." "She's too clumsy to be a Sailor Scout!" Sailor Mars said. "Yes, and way too airheaded!" Sailor Jupiter said. Serena started to get angry. "To be a Sailor Scout, she'd have to be smart and beautiful like me." Sailor Venus continued. Serena got really mad now. Kaolinite got upset and threw Serena's brooch on the ground. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune turned to leave, but Kaolinite wouldn't let them. She detonated an explosion that blew open the Tower's roof. Dinozore was too close, and was knocked to the ground. He twisted in mid-air, and landed on his feet. Uranus and Neptune escaped through the broken roof. "You, destroy those Sailor Scouts!" Kaolinite demanded, as she followed after Uranus and Neptune. The Daimon attacked, but Venus fought it. Then Luna brought Serena her brooch. Serena transformed and destroyed the Daimon. Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask was freed, because the Daimon was gone. Sailor Moon immediately embraced him. "Let's get out of here." Sailor Venus said. "Our job is done." "Let's help Uranus and Neptune. They saved me." Sailor Moon said. Dinozore nodded agreement. "If the rest of you won't help them, I'll do it myself." Dinozore said. Then he sprung out of the hole in the roof. Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were fighting Kaolinite. Sailor Uranus used her World Shaking attack. Kaolinite's hair extended like a whip and hit Sailor Uranus. Kaolinite whipped her hair at Uranus again, when a cry rang out. "Sickle-Claw's Extinction!" Dinozore shouted, hurling his Sickle Claw weapon. The blade sliced through Kaolinite's hair. Then the Sailor Scouts arrived. "Stop right there! You destroyed the tower that sends enjoyable TV programs to viewers across the country. For the sake of the viewers, we'll punish you!" The Sailor Scouts called. "You fools! I've lured you here!" Kaolinite said. Then she poured a strange liquid on the other slipper. It turned into a sword. "This will make me stronger than ever!" Kaolinite gloated. Then she unleashed an ice storm, like the Daimon's but stronger. Sailor Uranus was hurt. "Go and take care of that." Sailor Moon said. "There's no Talisman here. So GO." Sailor Jupiter said. "If you people want to become sacrifices, you're welcome to. I'm out of here." Uranus said. "NOBODY leaves!" Kaolinite shouted, and she formed a forcefield around the tower. Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Dinozore attacked, but the attacks bounced off her shield. "We need to use the Sailor Planet Power attack, or we don't stand a chance!" Sailor Mercury said. "She can attack us when we are powering it up. It won't work." Sailor Venus said. Tuxedo Mask attacked Kaolinite, and the two started a duel. Dinozore sprung onto the railing and waited. His turn to fight would come. The Sailor Scouts started to power up. "Mercury Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" Venus Star Power!" "Moon Cosmic Power!" Kaolinite tried her freezing attack, but Tuxedo Mask blocked some of the ice with his cape. Then the Scouts unleashed a Sailor Planet Attack, and Dinozore used his Thunderbird Air Strike attack. The attack hit Kaolinite's shield, and shattered it. Kaolinite was knocked to the ground, but not hurt badly. "Hah! You've used up all your energy now!" cried Kaolinite. "The professor will be so pleased to hear I've frozen all the Sailor Scouts into statues!" Kaolinite unleashed an ice storm barrage. "World Shaking!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" Sailor Uranus and Dinozore's attacks, along with a mysterious third attack, hit Kaolinite, deflecting the ice back on her. The section of deck she was standing on collapsed, and the frozen Kaolinite fell to almost certain death. Dinozore looked around. "Who attacked besides me and Sailor Uranus?" Dinozore asked. No one knew the answer. Then they all saw the shadowy figure standing nearby. A girl wearing a mask was standing there. Then, she disappeared in a mysterious haze. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune escaped as quickly as possible. LATER: Serena and Darien were sitting in Raye's room. Serena was apologizing to Darien for what she had done before. Lita, Amy, and Mina were watching, and Nick was deep in thought. Lita was eating, and Amy was pretending to read. "It's late! Go home!" Raye yelled. She was already in bed. "Nick, you're looking pensive. What're you thinking about?" Lita asked her boyfriend. "That masked Sailor Scout, the one who helped Uranus and I freeze Kaolinite. For some reason, she looks so familiar." Nick said. "Let's change the subject." Lita said, giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. "You four too! Go home!" Raye yelled. A FEW DAYS LATER: Lita had dragged Nick along to the shopping district. Nick hated having to shop, but he had no choice. Lita had asked him nicely, and he really didn't resist her very well. "Let's go to the summer festival," Serena said. "Good idea!" Mina and Lita echoed. "Come on, Amy, let's take the day off." "Okay, okay." Amy said, after considering it. Mina and Serena were ecstatic, but Lita was wondering where Raye was. "Come to think of it, why couldn't we study at the Temple today?" Amy wondered. "Raye isn't far away, because there go the crows." Nick said. He was watching as Phobos and Deimos flew past, followed by a large turkey vulture. I thought turkey buzzards only lived in North America Nick thought, puzzled. "Where're they going?" Lita asked. "After Raye. That's all I know." Nick said. Then Raye, who was on a bicycle, crashed to a halt. She got up and rushed inside a coffee shop. This piqued the girls' curiosity. They snuck into the coffee shop, Lita dragging Nick along with them. Raye rushed over to a table where a girl was waiting. Raye apologized for being late. "Two girls." Mina said suspiciously. "It's not a date." "You can't tell by looks, Serena. Amara and Michelle are a good example." Mina said. "It's not a date. Those three birds would be very agitated if it were." Nick said, crossing his arms. Lita and Amy also said something, but Nick wasn't paying attention. He was trying to understand why Raye was here. When he turned around, the girls were gone. They were hiding behind the waitress. Nick watched, in growing embarrassment, as the girls hid from Raye by slipping around the waitress. "Maybe I should pretend that I never met them before." Nick said. Then the waitress fell over and dumped coffee on Raye's head. "Why are you guys here?" Raye asked. Then Nick stood up and joined the girls. "I'll accept your request." The other girl said. "Really? Thank you so much!" Raye said. Raye told the girls who the girl she had been talking to was. "I was asked by my grandpa to be on a committee. I was trying to promote the Festival." "Oh sure," said Serena, "It was probably all your idea. You like to be in charge of everything and the center of attention, like just now." "That was YOUR fault!" shouted Raye. Then Serena requested to play a Taiko. Raye said there was none for her to play, but she reconsidered. "Actually, there IS a Taiko for you to play, Serena." Raye said, smiling wickedly. LATER: "You look great Serena," called out Mina. Serena was beating a Taiko that was shaped like a really stupid-looking goldfish. "If it looks so great, why don't you do it?" growled Serena. "You're the one who wanted to play a Taiko, Serena." Mina said. Serena forced herself to be cheerful and pounded on the goldfish Taiko. "Goldfish scooping, goldfish scooping," she called into the crowd. Amy, Mina, Lita, and Nick were in charge of the goldfish-scooping booth. Nick was wearing a green robe; one that more or less matched the one Lita was wearing. Mina was wearing a yellow robe, and Amy was wearing a blue one. Then Nick saw Amara and Michelle in the crowd. Then Serena invited them to try goldfish scooping. Amara deftly scooped out a goldfish easily. Then, without warning, a seagull streaked by, grabbing the bag with the goldfish in it. It perforated the bag and devoured the fish. "That seagull's been doing that for a while." Nick said to Amara and Michelle. He stood in front of the goldfish scooping pool. In a movement almost to fast to follow, his hand darted forward and grabbed a goldfish out of the water. "There. I got you a new one" Nick said, putting the fish into a plastic bag of water. "Thanks, Nick. That was amazing." Michelle said. Then they left. A little while later, there was trouble. Dinozore could sense it. "Raptor's Claw Power!" Nick cried, from his hiding place in the trees. He transformed into Dinozore and sprung into the trees. Then a drum Daimon appeared. It attacked Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. Then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars danced around, trying to avoid the fireworks impacting all around them. "Will we help them today?" Sailor Neptune asked. "No. Let's not help them TOO much." Sailor Uranus said. Uranus and Neptune left. Then the Daimon stuck drums on the two Sailor Scouts. Dinozore ran up to join the battle. "Time to beat the drums!" The Daimon said. "Beat the drums?" Sailor Mars, Sailor Moon, and Dinozore said at once. The Daimon pulled out two spiked clubs. "Stop right there!" Then a throwing star flew at the Daimon. The second voice was that masked girl, but please, tell me the first voice wasn't who I think it was! Dinozore thought. "You need my help again, don't you?" The voice said. "I am Sailor Mini Moon, agent of love and justice from the future! In the name of the future moon, I'll punish you!" Unfortunately, I was right. Dinozore thought. The figure in the shadows did a double take. "I've seen her before. Wasn't she that girl Serena's cousin? A Sailor Scout, is she?" she said softly to herself. She then disappeared. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Sailor Mini Moon cried, but nothing happened. She tried again, and one heart came out. It hit the Daimon on the head. Sailor Mini Moon kept on trying, and soon she got her attack to work. However, it did very little. Meanwhile, Sailor Mars had gotten Sailor Moon out of the drum. Sailor Moon destroyed the Daimon. LATER: "You two look the same" Amara observed. "We do NOT!" Serena and Rini said in unison. "She's just my cousin anyway." Serena said. Meanwhile, Nick had gone back to the goldfish-scooping booth, only to find an irate Lita. "Where were you?" she asked. "There was a Daimon attack." "Well, while you were gone, that seagull ate more goldfish, and Slither got a few as well." Lita said, her hands on her hips. "I'm sorry." Nick said. He kissed her on the lips. She looked startled, but didn't object. Oblivious to the people around them, they continued to kiss. THE NEXT DAY: "Who exactly decided this?" demanded Serena. "Oh, I've got a note from my Mom," added Rini. "Let's see it," demanded Serena. "Here Mina, please read it!" Rini handed the note to Mina. Serena was mad. Mina read the letter out loud. "I'm sure you'll kindly look after Small Lady so she may practice and train. I really appreciate it and wish both you and her great success." "That's it," said Mina. "That's it?" snorted Raye. "Neo-Queen Serenity is a lot like Serena in some ways," remarked Luna. "What do you mean by THAT!" yelled Serena. "I can think of a few." Nick said. He then ducked as Serena took a swing at him. "What exactly is she supposed to practice?" wondered Mina. "If she needs to learn to be a princess, she didn't have to come to this century," commented Lita. "I hope she doesn't pick up any of Serena's clumsiness," said Raye. "Future Mars said the same thing," said Rini, "she told me lots of Stupid- Serena stories." "What did you tell her!?" Serena demanded "I don't know," shouted Raye, "It was future Mars who said it!" Raye said.  
  
"Future Dinozore and Future Jupiter told me lots of stuff too. Especially Future Dinozore. He told me lots of stuff." Rini said Serena glared at Nick and Lita. "We don't know either. We aren't our future selves." Lita said, backing away slowly from Serena. Nick tried to hide behind Lita, but you can't hide behind someone shorter than you. Then Nick noticed some more writing at the bottom of the letter. "Hey,. Rini, what's that?" Nick said, pointing to the strange writing. "I don't know. Future Dinozore wrote it, but I can't read it. He told me that you could read it, though." "It's a message. It's in lizard-script, and signed 'Future Dinozore.'" Nick said, examining the letter. "It says 'To my past self: your battles are only beginning, and they are going to get worse from here. Take good care of Lita, and don't break her heart.' and that's it." "Wait, Rini, in the future, aren't-" Lita began. "You and Nick are married." Rini said. Everyone looked at Nick and Lita, whose faces turned crimson red. "I thought the Sailor Scout of the Earth had awakened already." Rini said. Everyone looked at her strangely. "She must mean that other girl, the one we saw before!" Mina said. Then Nick decided to leave. Lita went with him. None of them saw the parrot watching them from the trees. MEANWHILE: Squawky flew down, landing in front of a girl with orange hair. "Well? What is it Squawky?" the girl asked her Guardian. "Small Lady Serenity has returned from Crystal Tokyo. She knows you exist, Sailor Gaia." "Great. I'm not ready to reveal myself to them yet, and I don't trust Uranus and Neptune as far as I can kick them off a cliff. However, I can trust Dinozore." The girl said. DAYS LATER: Nick was riding on the train with Serena, Amy, Mina, and Raye. His right foot and ankle were bandaged. He had hurt it during a battle with a Daimon. The same one who made Lita so upset. It did a number on my leg. He had persuaded the girls to let him come along. Amy didn't think it was a good idea, but Mina had said it would do Lita good to see Nick. Nick had his injured leg propped up on the seat across from him. "Serena, do you have to pig out like that? Everyone's watching us!" Raye said. "I love to travel. The food's great!" Serena said. "I think we're doing the right thing by going to see Lita, but the wrong thing by bringing Nick along." Amy said. Then Luna, Artemis and Slither popped out of their respective owners' bags. "We're hungry!" the three said together. Nick, Serena, and Mina fed them. Then Raye commented on how Rini hadn't insisted on coming, and Serena smiled sheepishly. "I'm her future mother, so she listened and stayed behind." Serena said. Nick didn't believe one word of it. Finally, the girls, and Nick, got off the bus. "There's a nice motel around here, according to my guide book. Let's stay there." "Darien's working there." Nick said quietly to himself "Let's stay where Lita is instead." Then Serena tried to make an argument for staying at the hotel, but Luna interrupted. Don't be caught in Serena's plot!" exclaimed Luna. "Darien works at that hotel!" "What?!" The girls shouted, and ganged up on Serena. "You said we'd go to the countryside and study!" Amy said. Then they had to get to the temple, which was very high, up a lot of stairs. Nick, who had a crutch to support himself, fell behind quickly. The girls found Lita practicing when they reached the top. Lita was very surprised to see them. "Oh, no. If you're here then chances are-" Lita began, as a very annoyed Nick finally reached the top of the stairs. "You'd think they could make these places handicapped-accessible." Nick said, not seeing Lita. "Why did you bring him?" "It wasn't exactly a matter of bringing him, per se. He insisted, and it was safer to let him come with us than to let him wing his way here. He 's injured, and letting him come here alone wasn't smart." Mina said. "Yes, Lita. I could have come here right after you left, but I didn't. I knew you needed time alone. Why, aren't you glad that I'm here." Nick said, smiling. "That's not it, Nick. I just don't want you involved in my problems any further." Lita said. Then someone came hurtling over the heads of everyone. It was a young man, and he kept running. "Not bad, for a human." Nick hissed, his eyes glowing green. "Looks like Nick's jealous." Mina said.. Then Lita ran off. "I'm following."  
  
"You can't, not with your injury." Amy said. "I can and I will! I'll flash-transform for sure if I don't. It's either transform and be civil, or flash-transform and kill someone." "I guess that's not much of a choice" Amy said drolly "Raptor's Claw Power!" Nick shouted, transforming. He grew wings and took off. He landed near the top of a waterfall. Lita and the young man were there. Dinozore was careful not to put all of his weight on his right leg, or he would fall. Dinozore watched as Lita stepped into the water, and stood underneath the falls. However, she could only do so for a few minutes. Then she stepped out of it. "How can I become like you, Kakusui?" asked Lita. "I'm in a slump... I can't tell you in detail... but my attack is not effective against opponents." Dinozore unconsciously shifted his weight, and hissed involuntarily as pain shot up his leg like a knife. When the pain receded, Dinozore found that he had missed some of the conversation. "A smile suits you." The young man said. Lita blushed, and Dinozore snarled. That was the LAST straw! He'd rend that guy into pieces for that remark alone! Then Dinozore reconsidered. That's un-necessary. I'll just scare him half to death. Dinozore thought, smiling wickedly. Then, to his chagrin, he found he had missed some more of the conversation. THAT EVENING: "So, Lita, why did you decide to start training?" asked Raye as the girls lay in bed that night. "Well, there's no specific reason..." replied Lita nervously. "Lita, don't pile all of your problems on yourself." Serena said. "Just do what Serena does; pile your problems on others." Raye said snidely. "What do you mean by that Raye?" Serena screeched, throwing a pillow at Raye. Raye threw one at Serena but it hit Mina. Mina threw hers, hitting Amy by accident. A pillow fight ensued. Nick had put his bed in the corner. Torn between his desire to be near Lita and his desire to stay as far away from the others as he could, he had chosen the latter. LATER THAT NIGHT: Lita and Nick were sitting on the railing. "I'm going to solve this myself." Lita said. "I don't see the problem. You lost a battle, so what?" Nick said. "You don't understand. I pride myself upon my strength, and that pride was shattered." "I seem to remember a certain guy who prided himself upon protecting the girl he loved, and upon his agility and speed. Then, he got smashed through a tree." Lita couldn't help but smile slightly. "Yes, you did take a beating for me." Lita said. She kissed Nick on the cheek. "I will always fight to protect you. I still don't understand though." "Maybe you aren't supposed to. Go to sleep, Nick." Nick walked back inside. THE NEXT DAY: The girls had woken Nick up. He had reluctantly agreed to go with them. Serena didn't like the breakfast the temple served, nor did Nick. However, both were forced to eat it. "If we got to the hotel, we can swim." Mina said. Raye and Serena had brought swimsuits too. To Artemis's shock, Amy had brought one too. "What about you?" Artemis asked Nick. The boy shook his head no. "I'm injured, remember?" Then they all went to the hotel. Serena got lots of food to eat. Darien happened by, but he was too busy working to stick around. The girls noticed some boys looking at them. "That blue-haired girl is cute" "I like the blonde." "Which one?" "Not the one with the meatball hair, the other one" "I like her eyes." "I like the black-haired one." "I don't. I like meatball-hair." The girls had been listening and were feeling very good. "Hey guys, it's better over there." The boys said. The girls' spirits sunk. Nick followed the boys' eyes and saw Amara and Michelle. Nick stood up and walked up to them. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the crippled lizard." Amara said, laughing derisively. "Listen! I'm giving you a five-second warning. 5-4-3-2-1-" Nick hissed. Then Slither sprung at Amara's foot. Nick grabbed Slither's tail and tossed him in the pool. Slither swam gracefully to the ladder of the pool, given a wide berth by the people who were swimming. Then Nick turned and walked, using his crutch, back to his beach chair. Suddenly, Nick felt bad vibes. He stood again and got away as fast as possible. "Raptor's Claw Power!" Nick yelled, turning into Dinozore. He took flight, ignoring the pain in his right leg. MEANWHILE: Lita and the young man were meditating, but he was actually asleep. Then Eudial appeared, and "shot" him with a strange gun, removing his pure heart! Lita transformed. Eudial called forth a Daimon with a brush on its back. The brush fired razor-sharp bristles. Sailor Jupiter dodged them, as did Dinozore. Then the Daimon fired a disk from its body, knocking Sailor Jupiter over. Dinozore's eyes glowed red, but as soon as he landed, he fell! Then Sailor Moon and the others appeared. "I can handle the situation, guys." Sailor Jupiter said. This surprised the Sailor Scouts. Then she attacked with Sparkling Wide Pressure, but the Daimon reflected it right back at the Sailor Scouts. Eudial picked up the heart crystal, but Uranus snatched it away. "It's not a Talisman" Sailor Neptune said. She returned it to the young man. "Kill them all!" Eudial cried, then left. The Daimon tied up the Sailor Scouts with ropes, fired from its brush. "Dinozore, help us!" Sailor Venus yelled. Sailor Jupiter shook her head. "He can't, he's injured. When he tries to get up, his injured leg gives out." she explained. Dinozore was watching. Curse.this.injury. I'm helpless! Dinozore thought. He tried to stand, but a searing pain lanced through his leg, causing him to fall again. He tried again, with the same result. He screeched, unable to help. "Don't worry everyone," said Sailor Moon, "If we combine our powers, we can break free." The Sailor Scouts combined their powers, and broke free of the ropes. Then Dinozore roared, and staggered to his feet. He limped forward, ignoring the pain he felt. The Sailor Scouts were amazed he was able to stand. Then Sailor Moon prepared to destroy the Daimon, but it knocked the Spiral Heart Moon Rod out of her hand! Dinozore screeched and lunged at it. It fired the razor-sharp bristles at him. They sliced into Dinozore again and again. Dinozore screeched again, in pain this time. Then he charged, an off-tempo, limping charge. He was hit by one of the ropes, and sent flying. He landed on his right leg, hissed, and his leg gave out again. Then he got back up. "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" He cried. The attack was deflected easily by the Daimon. Then another voice rang out. "Vine Lashing!" the voice said, as a vine made of energy sliced out of nowhere. Then the Daimon deflected that attack too. It fired a disk into the trees, and a girl fell out. It was the same girl! She had orange hair, and was wearing a mask. Dinozore could swear he knew her. Then she leapt into the trees, and was gone. Dinozore charged again. The Daimon slammed a disk into him. Dinozore fell to the ground as his leg gave out once again. "NO! Don't hurt him!" Sailor Jupiter cried, rushing forward. Then she remembered Kakusui saying that it was important to be relaxed. She stopped, though she didn't want to. The Daimon fired another disc at Dinozore, hitting his tail. Sailor Jupiter relaxed herself, and took a deep breath. Then she attacked. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She shouted, creating an extra-powerful ball of lightning. The Sailor Scouts looked on, amazed. The Daimon turned, saw the attack coming, and tried to deflect it, but couldn't! It was destroyed! Sailor Jupiter ran over to Dinozore immediately. The Sapieosaur was bleeding from a number of small cuts, and of course his leg was still messed up, but he was okay. "You. did that. for me?" Sailor Jupiter asked softly, tears forming in her eyes. Dinozore nodded. "No injury will keep me from protecting you. Ever." Dinozore said, smiling. LATER: The girls, including Lita, and Nick were on the train, going back to Tokyo. Lita was seated right next to Nick, and she was pigging out on her boxed lunch, just like Serena was. "Seems like Lita's problems have been solved." Raye observed. "Yeah. You know, I wish I could have a boyfriend as devoted to me as Nick is to Lita. He still fought for her, despite his injury." Mina said, her expression glum. She looked at Nick, who now bore small bandages on his face and arms, from wounds the Daimon had inflicted. He looked next to him, at Lita. She looked up from her lunch. "You know, you didn't have to come with them-" she began, and Nick looked dismayed. "But I'm glad you did. I missed you. It felt weird not having you anywhere near me." Lita said. She kissed Nick on the cheek, and went back to eating her lunch. "Man, she has worse eating habits than Serena does." Slither observed. Nick hit him. "True or not, you will not say that about my girlfriend, scale-belly." Nick said. Slither crawled inside Nick's backpack. Mina and Raye started to snicker. Nick glared at them, and they stopped. DAYS LATER: Nick and the girls were touring a large high school. Nick and Lita were walking hand in hand. The girls were talking, but Nick was puzzling over recent events, and simply enjoying holding Lita's hand. Who IS that girl? She keeps appearing! And how did I heal so quickly? I'm back on my feet, and it's only been a few days! I know that I heal fast, but this is ridiculous.. Then they all saw someone running on the school's track. "Her name's Elsa Gray." Mina and Lita said. Elsa saw them watching and came over to them. The girls said that they were thinking of attending this high school next year. "And you?" Elsa asked the spaced-out Nick. The boy didn't answer. Mina hit him, and Lita hit Mina. "Who, me? I'm going wherever Lita is. I don't really have much of a choice." Nick said. Then he felt a familiar presence, and turned away. He projected himself, beyond his body, into the body of a nearby falcon. Nearby, Amara was watching. Then she jumped as an avian voice spoke. "I knew you were here." "Dinozore?" "Who else? Just checking on what you are doing. Oh, wait, they're leaving. Gotta go!" Nick hissed. Then the falcon's eyes returned to normal, and it flew off. As soon as Elsa was alone, Eudial attacked. She fired her gun at Elsa, but she was too fast! "Stop right there!" The Sailor Scouts appeared, sitting in a tree. Dinozore was perched there as well. Eudial called out the Daimon Hurdler. It was shaped like a running shoe. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Sailor Venus yelled. Hurdler easily jumped it. It tied up the Sailor Scouts with a chalk line! It fired another at Dinozore, but Dinozore moved like a green blur, far too fast to hit. He ran into the trees, looking for Amara again. Eudial shot Elsa with her gun, removing her pure heart! Amara and Michelle were nearby. Then Dinozore dove out of the trees. "Quickly, transform! I'm not battling that thing alone. Raptor speed is useful, but backup is too." Dinozore hissed. He ran back towards the Daimon, and sprang at it. It avoided his pounce. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" The two of them transformed. Sailor Uranus attacked. "World Shaking!" She yelled, knocking the pure heart out of Eudial's hands. Sailor Neptune caught the pure heart, and went to free the Sailor Scouts. However, a green blur, moving far faster than Neptune, beat her to it. Dinozore sprung into the air, severing the chalk lines with his killing claws. He's faster than I am, by a good margin. Sailor Uranus thought. Eudial retreated, leaving Hurdler to fight the Sailor Scouts. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars cried. The Daimon outran the attack. Dinozore merely stood by and watched. Sailor Uranus caught up with the Daimon, and grabbed it. She held it, while Sailor Neptune attacked. Dinozore joined in, his body surrounded by a blue aura. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Mercury: WINGS OF THE ICEBIRD!" Dinozore's aura formed a blue bird, seemingly made of ice. It flew at the Daimon. Before the two attacks hit, Sailor Uranus sprinted out of the way. The attacks hit, weakening the Daimon, softening it up for Sailor Moon's Moon Spiral Heart Attack. It was destroyed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune examined the heart. "It's not a Talisman." Sailor Neptune said. They returned it to Elsa, then left. THE NEXT DAY: Serena came into the room with a pie. Needless to say, the girls, Nick as well, were suspicious. "Did you make it?" Artemis asked. "No. My mom must have made it for us." Serena said. Everyone sighed in relief. "Well, if you didn't make it, it's safe to eat." Raye said. "Yes. We don't want to get food poisoning before our exam." Amy said. Nick smiled, but he wasn't paying attention. He was, once more, looking at Lita's chest. Everyone but Lita noticed him doing it, but said nothing. Then everyone started eating the pie. Lita chanced to look upwards. "Nick, look up. At my face" She said. Nick blushed. Then Rini came into the room. "Serena, what happened to the pie I made?" Rini said. Everyone looked embarrassed. "It was Serena's fault; I will punish her in the name of Mars!" Raye said. She flicked Serena with her finger, and Serena fell over. "Betrayed!" moaned Serena. Nick smiled wickedly. "You ate the pie I made for Masanori!" wailed Rini. "Who's Masanori?" asked Serena suspiciously. "Uhh, I've got to go now," stammered Rini, "but I expect fair compensation from you, Serena, for my pie!" Rini stormed off. "Why did she leave?" Amy wondered. "She went to art class." Serena said. Nick started to space out again. His eyes unconsciously slipped, off of Lita's face, to rest on her chest again. "Hey, there's only a few pieces left, no point in letting them go to waste." Serena said. She and the others quickly polished off the rest of the pie. LATER: Nick was walking with Serena and the other girls. Once again, he was hand in hand with Lita. The girls congratulated Rini on. something or other, Nick wasn't sure. Then Rini brought up the pie again. Lita offered to make another, but Rini said it wasn't enough. Raye said it was Serena's fault. Amy agreed, as did Nick. Rini said Serena should accept her punishment, but Serena didn't want to. THE NEXT DAY: Nick, and the girls, were at Darien's apartment to study. Nick was sleeping, or at least acting like he was. He was listening to the girls talk about something or other. Then the doorbell rang. Serena answered it. A man greeted her in English. Serena said something about not understanding English, so the man switched to Japanese. "I see! You can't speak English." The man said. "You can speak Japanese?" Serena said, puzzled. Nick smiled, still feigning sleep. He could speak both languages too. Then the man came into the room and greeted Darien in English. The girls peeked out from the adjoining room. Nick stood up and joined them. "Hello, girls. Hello, sir." Edwards said. The girls tried to greet him in English. "Nice to meet you" said Mina. "Hello", said Raye. "I am glad to see you," said Amy haltingly. "Thank you!" said Lita. The others looked embarrassed. Their embarrassment turned to surprise, however, when Nick stepped in front of them and addressed the man in perfect, though oddly accented, English. "Forgive my girlfriend. Her English isn't too good." Nick said with a wry smile. Then he introduced himself and the girls. "I am Nick. They are Amy, Raye, Mina, and my girlfriend Lita." He pointed at each as he spoke. "I didn't know he could speak English THAT well." Said Amy, impressed. "This is Edwards, a friend of mine." Darien said. Then Edwards said he had dropped by to invite Darien to a party he was hosting for college students. He also said that the girls, and Nick, could come along as well. After Edwards left, Darien explained who Edwards was. Lita, however, was more interested in Nick's English skills. "You've been able to speak English perfectly well, and you didn't tell us?" "Actually, I used to live in America, so I had to re-learn Japanese. When I first got here, I couldn't speak it very well." Nick said. Then Serena became dismayed because the party would be full of foreign students, and therefore, they would speak English. That dismayed the girls, but didn't faze Nick one bit. He could speak fluent English, as could Slither, for that matter. LATER: They went to the party. Serena was nervous because everyone was speaking English. "I don't have to worry." Lita said, with a sly glance at Nick, who was walking arm-in-arm with her. Nick sweatdropped. Then Serena, who was panicking and smelled scared (Slither smells fear easily), disappeared. The girls were looking around for her. Then Nick sent Slither, and he found her. Nick, however, was too busy dancing with Lita. It turned out he was an excellent dancer, as good as Lita. "How do you speak English so well? You're from the Moon Kingdom just like us." "I was raised in America. I forgot Japanese, until I met you and the others. I came here seeking-" "Me, I know. Too bad you didn't remember until I died." Lita said, smiling as the two of them danced. Then they saw Serena, who was obviously drunk. Nick, Lita, Darien, and the girls took her outside. Nick looked on from the back of the group as the girls scolded Serena. She protested, saying that she had only had some juice. Serena quickly recovered, however. Then Amara and Michelle appeared. It turned out that they had been invited to perform classical music for the party. When they were done, they greeted Darien, Nick, and the girls. "Five second warning, Amara Tenou! 5-4-3-2-1-" Nick began, as Slither sprung. He then grabbed Slither by the tail, and tossed him out of the window. "Next time, listen when I warn you. I'm NOT going to keep doing that!" Nick hissed at Amara. Then Michelle asked Darien to dance. "No way! He's mine!" Serena protested. "Then will you dance with me, meatball-head?" Amara asked. Serena accepted. Then a blue blur of feathers flew in via the window, past Nick's head. He ran after it, leaving the girls behind. He followed the bird to find a room that had a half-open door. "Squawky, where have you been?" A girl's voice said. Nick recoiled. It was the exact same voice! That girl was the one who had been helping them of late. Then she saw him peeking in. A throwing star zoomed past his head, embedding into the wall. "YOU! Tell no one I am here, or I will not miss next time!" The girl said ominously. Then Nick ran away. He knew that voice! But whose voice was it? He found the girls in the garden with Edwards. The view was truly spectacular from there. Lita turned, and noticed him. When he caught up, she kissed him. "Where'd you go?" she scolded. "I wanted to dance with you again." "I saw a bird fly in, so I went after it. I lost it though." Nick said, lying a little. Then Edwards left, going back to the manor. However, Eudial was there! She had put everyone to sleep, and had extracted Edwards' pure heart. However, Sailor Neptune attacked her, and Sailor Uranus grabbed it. Eudial sent out a Daimon dressed in a ball gown. Then Sailor Moon and the others appeared. The Daimon turned, to see Dinozore perched on a chair, ready to pounce! Sailor Neptune examined Edwards' pure heart. "It's not a Talisman either." She said. Eudial left, leaving her Daimon to fight. Then the Daimon took a black rose, charged it with energy, and threw it. It hit the Sailor Scouts, blasting them. Dinozore sprung at it, tearing the dress with his claws. Then Sailor Uranus launched an attack. "World Shaking!" she cried, attacking the Daimon. Then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune left. The Daimon's outer armor was destroyed, but it was still okay. It was going to attack everyone with music. It unfolded a mechanism that looked like a phonograph. "Now that's a first, a monster with a built-in radio." Dinozore said. The Daimon started playing music, which created giant musical notes. These nearly fell on Sailor Moon. "That's not attacking with music." Sailor Moon said. The Daimon placed another record on. It sent out a horrible sound, causing everyone to cover his or her ears. Dinozore was suffering worse due to his excellent hearing, and he screeched. Then a rose flew down, shattering the record. "Music is for enjoyment, not to make people sick," said Tuxedo Mask, "I won't forgive you for disturbing beautiful music!" The Daimon started throwing things at Tuxedo Mask, but he avoided them. One piece of junk headed straight for his head, but a throwing star smashed it to the ground. Then Sailor Moon used her Spiral Heart Moon Rod to destroy the Daimon. Later, no one knew what had happened. Serena and Darien were dancing together romantically, but Nick was not dancing with Lita, at least not at first. His head was spinning from the Daimon's noise. Then his ears stopped ringing, and he stood up. "Would a beautiful princess like you care to dance with me?" Nick asked Lita, bowing gracefully. Lita smiled widely as Nick extended his hand towards her. "Of course. I will grant you that honor." Lita said, taking Nick's hand. They began to dance. THE NEXT DAY: Serena was working on a math problem, and Lita was timing her. She finished in 23 minutes. "Hey, a new record!" Nick said. Serena was happy, until Amy told her that she was wrong. Serena started to cry about studying being too hard. "Stop whining!" snapped Raye, "What kind of hardship is that? Don't you remember how it felt when your pure heart was taken by the Daimon?" "That's right," said Amy, "compared to that, writing exams is fun!" Then the girls started talking about how it felt when the Daimon stole their pure hearts, and Nick added his two cents on the subject. Mina, however, just sat there. Her pure heart hadn't been taken, yet. LATER: Nick, Amy, Raye, and Lita were watching Mina. She had been depressed lately because she had not been attacked yet. Nick couldn't understand how NOT being attacked depressed her, but he said nothing. He would much rather not have been attacked by Kyouryuu. Then Mina came out of the clinic, where she had been donating blood. Serena was with her. Suddenly, Nick felt uneasy. He ducked into the bushes, and transformed. Lita looked down, with the most intrigued expression on her face. She blushed furiously. Then Eudial appeared, and shot Mina with that strange gun of hers. A dove swooped at Eudial, cooing angrily and pecking at her head. Mina's pure heart came out, and she grabbed it. Mina was elated, and held her pure heart in front of her. "Pure heart," giggled Mina, "Came out..." "Heh, that's good," stammered Serena, "So, let's put it back now..." Mina cackled and ran away! Dinozore took off like a green blur after her, leaping into the street. Eudial followed Mina in her car, and Serena followed on foot. Amara and Michelle, who had been watching Mina too, also followed. The other girls tried to catch up, but Artemis slipped on Mina's dropped vitamin bottles, and tripped everyone except for Slither. Then a blue bird flew overhead, and the strange orange haired Sailor Scout ran past them, after Eudial. Mina ran into an old underground parking lot. Eudial and Dinozore found her at the same time. Then Serena arrived on the scene. Mina had collapsed by this time. "You'd think Mina could have gone somewhere other than here." Dinozore said to himself. "Don't get any closer to that girl!" Serena shouted. Eudial merely laughed at her. Then she called out a Daimon called Doorknob-der. It flew around the room, sealing off all of the exits. "If you hadn't stuck your noses in, you girls would have lived longer," said Eudial. Serena turned around and saw Amara and Michelle. Oh no! I can't transform! Thought Serena Amara turned to Michelle; "We can't transform without revealing our identities." Then Dinozore stalked out of the shadows. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Dinozore hissed, his eyes glowing in the darkness like twin emeralds. Eudial moved to grab Mina's pure heart, when Serena told her to stop. Then she transformed, in front of everyone! "You attacked a pretty girl who wants to have a pure heart! I can't forgive you! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said. Eudial ordered her Daimon to attack Sailor Moon. It created a large steel door and leapt on Sailor Moon with it. As it did, Dinozore dashed out of the shadows. Eudial reached for Mina's pure heart, but Amara hit her hand with a doll-like thing. Then a throwing star flew at Eudial, missing her head by inches. She ordered the Daimon to attack Amara and Michelle first. "We've got no choice. Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" "WHAT? Three Sailor Scouts? And Dinozore? This is getting weird!" Eudial cried. "World Shaking!" "Sauros Beam!" The attacks headed for Eudial, but she teleported to dodge them. Sailor Neptune picked up Mina's pure heart. Sailor Moon crawled over to her, and Dinozore snarled, ready to spring. "It's not a Talisman, Dinozore. You don't have to attack." Sailor Neptune said. She gave it to him, and he returned it to Mina. Then Dinozore began to glow with a yellow aura. The others were outside, trying to break down the barriers. Then one of the other doors broke and Sailor G stepped into the parking garage. Then Sailor Moon used Moon Spiral Heart Attack. Then Eudial whipped out what looked like a flame-thrower. She used it to deflect Sailor Moon's attack, which destroyed doorknob-der instead. The barriers vanished because the Daimon had been destroyed. The Sailor Scouts got inside. Eudial attacked Sailor G with her flame-thrower. Dinozore roared out loud. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Venus: DRAKON'S FIRE, LOVE FIRE!" Dinozore yelled. The aura formed a dragon. This dragon blew pink and orange fire from its mouth, shielding Sailor G from Eudial's fire. "Well then, Dinozore, how about I torch this girl over here? Surely you can't do that fire trick twice!" Eudial said, her Fire Buster trained on Mina. Dinozore hissed, but stalked towards the others. Sailor G ran to him, and hid behind him. "Now, I can destroy you all at once! Get together, now!" Eudial said, cackling. She turned her Fire Buster towards the Sailor Scouts. Dinozore stood in front of Sailor Jupiter and Sailor G, protecting them. "You fool! You actually think that will save them?" Eudial laughed. Then dozens of those doll-like things hit her. Dinozore looked over, and saw that Mina had awakened. Awakened, and transformed! "What?" Eudial said in dismay "Is EVERYONE in this garage a damn Sailor Scout?" Sailor Venus used her love chain and put a hole in Eudial's Fire Buster. Then Dinozore sprung, but Eudial jumped into her car and sped away. "Amara, Michelle." Sailor Moon said. The others were shocked to learn the true identities of Uranus and Neptune. "I knew all along." Dinozore said. Then he noticed Sailor G had disappeared. "What are your true goals?" asked Sailor Moon, "Why are you trying to get talismans at the cost of people's lives?" "Don't get involved, Sailor Moon. It can only cause you trouble." Sailor Uranus said. Then she and Neptune left. "Are Amara and Michelle really enemies after all?" wondered Sailor Jupiter. "Neptune is an friend of mine from the Moon Kingdom. I know that much. And did you notice how much Sailor Uranus looks like me?" Dinozore said, smiling. "That's because you two are related." Slither said. "She's your cousin." "No way! That's impossible!" "Far from it actually." THE NEXT DAY: Dinozore reached an aquarium. He had followed Amara and Michelle here. He hid himself against the wall, too far away to hear the conversation. Then Amara stole Serena's brooch from her. Then the two of them left, boarding a helicopter. Dinozore followed them by wing power. He took off after them, into the air. The helicopter landed on a cathedral in the middle of the ocean. Dinozore landed too. He caught up with Uranus and Neptune. "What are you doing here?" Sailor Uranus demanded. "I came here to help you." Dinozore said. "We don't need your help." "Do really think you can trust Eudial?" "Not really, no." "This way I can help if something goes wrong, alright?" "Amara, he could prove useful." Sailor Neptune said. "All right, come with us." I hate to do this to you, but I need Eudial to get the Talismans you two have. The three of them entered a room full of strange panels on the wall. Suddenly, one of them moved. The panels on the walls flew at Uranus and Neptune. One hit Dinozore, sending him smashing into the opposite wall. He lashed out with his claws and tail, shattering panels left and right. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune launched their attacks, destroying most of the panels. Not all, however, were destroyed. A panel was heading right for Sailor Uranus! Sailor Neptune pushed Sailor Uranus out of the way and she was hit! She was thrown through a hole in the wall, and a panel closed the opening. It was sealed tight, and Sailor Uranus could do nothing! Sailor Neptune saved Sailor Uranus! Just like I. would do for Lita! Dinozore thought in amazement. Then he heard Eudial's voice being broadcasted through the entire cathedral. "Let me tell you something," said Eudial, "Your partner, Sailor Neptune, holds a talisman! If you want to see it, follow the music!" That's right, Eudial. Dinozore thought. Do my dirty work for me. Then Dinozore saw Sailor Uranus rush towards the main room of the cathedral. Dinozore followed. What they saw shocked both of them. A thorny vine held Sailor Neptune against a tablet. Dinozore snarled instinctively, his hands momentarily glowing sea green. The room had no floor, just a narrow walkway. Sailor Uranus ran across it, but it was a trap! There were dart guns in the walls. Sailor Uranus was hit by them dozens of times! "This trap attacks anyone who tries to cross except for me", said a satisfied Eudial, "and now I have the other Talisman." "The other Talisman?" Sailor Uranus said, wounded and bewildered. Then Eudial pressed that strange gun of hers against Sailor Uranus's chest. "Even if there's no Talisman, in your condition, one shot and you're dead." Eudial said, smirking. Then, to Dinozore's amazement, Sailor Neptune tore herself free. "What the-" Eudial began. Sailor Neptune advanced on Eudial. Dinozore watched in horror. He knew she would activate Eudial's trap. And just that happened. Sailor Neptune was shot again and again. Dinozore screeched, and a sea green aura surrounded his body for a moment. Then the trap stopped. With her last breath, Sailor Neptune tried to attack Eudial. Eudial raised her gun and fired. Sailor Neptune's pure heart emerged, and her lifeless body slumped to the ground. "That's enough!" Dinozore roared, charging at Eudial. His fist smashed into the walkway where Eudial has just been. Then his whole body glowed turquoise. "WRATH OF THE SEA DRAGON!" he roared. A wall of water appeared, forming into a serpentine shape. This attack flew towards the startled Eudial, missing her but tearing a giant hole in the ceiling. The panels that still had ammo left shot at Dinozore. They struck him again and again. Then he took a flying leap and landed on top of the organ Eudial stood in front of the Talisman, which looked like a mirror. Sailor Uranus couldn't believe it. "The Talismans were sealed into us?" Uranus looked upwards towards a stained glass dome. "Is this the penalty for our deeds?" she asked. Eudial moved to grasp the talisman. "Stop right there!" someone said. Dinozore and Sailor Uranus looked, and saw Serena. Serena ran down the walkway and slammed into Eudial, knocking her off of the walkway. Eudial fell, but a rope slowed her fall as she disappeared from view. Serena rushed to Sailor Neptune's side. "Please Talisman," she begged, "go back to being Michelle's heart!" "It doesn't matter, Serena." Sailor Uranus. "What?" asked Serena. "A Talisman has been found," replied Uranus, "and that's all that matters." She tossed Sailor Moon's transformation brooch back to Serena. Dinozore leapt down from thew pipe organ, gliding down and landing next to Serena. "They understand the price those who hold the Talismans must pay." he said. Sailor Uranus picked up Eudial's gun. "I'll get the other Talisman!" she cried. "No!" Serena struggled to take the gun away from her. "We can save this world without the Talismans!" "When you say it, I almost believe you," said Uranus softly. "But I don't believe in your powers!" She shoved Serena, making her fall to the ground. "Dinozore, stop her!" Serena cried. The Sapieosaur shook his head. "No. I came with them to get the Talismans in their pure hearts." Dinozore said. "I couldn't get them myself, so I needed Eudial to do it for me." Then Sailor Uranus turned the gun on herself and fired it. There was a bright flash, and a Talisman appeared. The other Sailor Scouts arrived, with Sailor G, and found a tragic scene indeed. Sailor Uranus was still alive, barely. "The Silence is coming, and we meant to stop it. But we can't. Sailor Moon, you must find the final Talisman." Sailor Uranus said. Then a blast of flame passed right through the middle of the Sailor Scouts. It was Eudial! She grabbed the two Talismans. Then, Sailor Uranus died. Serena transformed. Eudial turned back towards the Sailor Scouts, and used her fire on Sailor Moon! "You fools! You can't beat my improved Fire Buster! I've got a patent out on it!" Eudial said, laughing evilly. Sailor Mercury tried her Shine Aqua Illusion attack, but it didn't help! Sailor Mars tried her attack too, but that made things worse. Dinozore extended his arms into wings, and shielded Sailor Jupiter and Sailor G from the fire. Then Eudial took the Talismans and ran. Then a stained glass window above them shattered. It was Tuxedo Mask, and he had Sailor Mini Moon with him! She used Luna-P to put out the flames. Then Dinozore took off after Eudial, the Sailor Scouts behind him. Eudial stopped and used a strange device to coat the floor with sticky liquid. Dinozore jumped up and clung to the wall, but the Sailor Scouts were caught in it. Dinozore ran, clinging to the wall, until he was past the sticky stuff. He ran after Eudial. Sailor G arrived, with Sailor Moon. The two of them used the other Sailor Scouts as stepping stones! Sailor G lost her balance and fell into the sticky liquid as well. "If you don't get Eudial, I won't forgive you. " Sailor Venus said sourly. Slither was also stuck in the gooey liquid. Dinozore and Sailor Moon were the only ones that had passed. However, from the darkness, a small saurian creature watched them. Sailor Moon emerged into a large round room, to find Dinozore fighting Eudial. Dinozore charged at Eudial, and glowed a golden color. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Uranus: WINGS OF THE WIND DRAGON!" Dinozore roared. Eudial managed to deflect the attack, barely, and it tore a piece out of the wall. Dinozore backed up and charged at Eudial again. She tried to hit him with her fire, but he dodged it and slammed her into the wall. Before she could use the Fire Buster again, he took a flying leap backwards, landing right beside Sailor Moon, who promptly introduced herself. "Stop right there! You not only trample on people's pure hearts, but also try to steal their precious lives. I won't forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said. "I beat that 'deadly' attack of yours before, Sailor Moon. You're no match for me!" Eudial crowed. "I will get the Talismans, even at the cost of my own life." Sailor Moon said. Sailor Moon attacked Eudial, but she deflected it easily. Sailor Moon slumped to the floor dejected. Dinozore smiled. Sailor Moon looked at him curiously as he held up the Talisman that had been Sailor Neptune's pure heart! "How did you get that?" she asked. "I grabbed it when I pushed Eudial into the wall earlier." Dinozore said. "Give that back right now!" Eudial raged. "You've interfered with me for a long time, Sailor Moon, and you too Dinozore," remarked Eudial, "I'll get that Talisman back and kill you." Eudial was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Dinozore's keen hearing also caught another, lighter, set of feet treading on the floor, as well as a heavy dragging noise, like a giant reptile. Someone emerged from the shadows. Who the hell are you?" demanded Eudial. "Trista!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "Eudial," said Trista, "I will take back the talismans." Then the others arrived. Slither was perched on Sailor Jupiter's shoulder. Then they noticed Trista. "Who's she?" they asked. Slither knew, however. Then Trista pulled out a planet transformation stick, and said her transformation phrase. "Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!" She called, becoming Sailor Pluto. "The last talisman," announced Sailor Pluto, "is with me!" The rooster and crocodile had transformed as well. "How convenient," declared Eudial, "I can get the last one from you and then take the other back from Dinozore!" "I won't let a villain like you do anything." The sacred gem detached from the top of Sailor Pluto's staff and floated above her hand. The sword Talisman floated out of Eudial's hand and towards Sailor Pluto's. Dinozore still held the mirror Talisman, though he was struggling to keep hold of it. "If you wanted this, all you had to do was ask." Dinozore said, throwing the Talisman in Pluto's direction. The Talismans floated in midair. Then the Talismans began to glow, and a symbol appeared on Sailor Pluto's forehead. Then Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appeared in front of everyone, their respective Talismans floating in front of them. Then Sailor Pluto detached their pure hearts from the Talismans and returned them to the bodies of Uranus and Neptune. The two revived! Then the three of them grasped their respective Talismans, and a blinding white light filled the room. Then, to everyone's amazement, the Sacred Cup appeared. "The Sacred Cup can either be evil or good, depending on who uses it." Sailor Pluto said. "It's MINE!" Eudial screamed. She attacked Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto with her fire. The small lizard-like creature leapt off of Sailor Pluto's shoulder and, running below the fire, bit Eudial's leg. "You damn lizard! Get away!" Eudial cursed, kicking the small creature. Then Sailor Moon jumped through the flames. Eudial used her Fire Buster on Sailor Moon. "The Sacred Cup is mine!" The others were trapped in the flames, unable to help. Sailor Moon and Eudial raced towards the Sacred Cup, Eudial jumped and reached for it, but Sailor Moon got it first! As soon as she grabbed it, the Silver Crystal reacted. Suddenly, she transformed again! Dinozore instinctively shielded Sailor Jupiter with his wings. Then white barrettes appeared on the head of Sailor Mini Moon. Eudial used her Fire buster on Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon had become so powerful that holding up her hand was sufficient to defend her from Eudial's attack. The flames were deflected, and blasted Eudial out of the cathedral. The Sailor Scouts were shocked. Then, Dinozore noticed Sailor G was gone. "Where'd Sailor G go? She was here a minute ago." Dinozore said, puzzled. Then Sailor Moon returned to normal. She fainted, but recovered quickly. "Sailor Moon isn't the Sovereign." Uranus said. "The real Sovereign has unlimited power whereas Sailor Moon fainted after using only a little of the Sacred Cup's power." "The real one must be elsewhere." Sailor Neptune said. "Then we have a new mission." Sailor Uranus said. Then Dinozore walked up to them. "You were right. We couldn't trust Eudial." Sailor Neptune said. "There's something I want to tell you two." Dinozore said. "I figured out that you two had Talismans in your pure hearts, but I had no way of getting at them myself, so I was waiting for Eudial to get them for me. I know it sounds deceitful, but that way the enemy wouldn't get the Talismans." "It's okay. I thought you were up to something when you didn't try to save Neptune from Eudial, but I was too worried about her to think of it. Come to think of it, why did you attack Eudial on the walkway if you were after our Talismans?" Sailor Uranus said. "I just couldn't watch her torturing you two any longer." Dinozore said. "I'm glad that you didn't have to die." A FEW DAYS LATER: Nick was very annoyed. The girls had decided to come to Juban Natural Park because a movie was being filmed there starring an actor they all thought was so cute. Nick wanted to kill him. Badly. As they were eating lunch, a new enemy showed up, with a Daimon. They transformed. Sailor Moon tried the Moon Spiral Heart Attack, but it did nothing! The Daimon breathed on the target, and his pure heart floated out. Then the Daimon swallowed it! Interesting. Ukai fishing for pure hearts. Dinozore thought. He noticed that the Sailor Scouts were shocked, and disgusted. Then the new enemy, Mimet, was hit by the attacks of Uranus and Neptune. The Daimon grabbed Rini, but Sailor Pluto's Dead Scream attack freed her. Then Dinozore sprung out of the tree he had been perched in. "About time, Dinozore." Sailor Mars said irately. Then Sailor Moon lifted up the Sacred Cup. "Crisis Make Up!" Sailor Moon cried, transforming again. Then she used a new attack Dinozore had never seen before. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" She yelled. She destroyed the Daimon easily. Then Super Sailor Moon became regular old Sailor Moon again, and was very tired. "I missed everything! Darn it!" a voice said from nearby. Everyone looked to see Sailor G standing there. Then she held up her hand. "Fog Of Secrecy!" She shouted, as she was obscured by haze. When it cleared, she was gone. Then Dinozore was into the trees and away. A FEW DAYS LATER: Darien met Amara, Michelle and Trista in the park. The three women transformed. Then leaves obscured their views, and Tuxedo Mask was there. Suddenly, Nick appeared and transformed into Dinozore. "We are the three Sailor Scouts of the Outer Solar System," said Sailor Neptune. "Our powers are greater than those of the others because we guard the Solar System from outside threats." Sailor Pluto said. "Only this time we failed," continued Sailor Neptune, "The enemy is already here." "Your powers do not seem to be greater than mine." Dinozore said. Uranus nodded. "Your powers are of our caliber, perhaps even greater. You would do better to fight with us instead." She said. "I will not become one of you." Dinozore said, hissing. "Why do you not help Sailor Moon fight the new enemy?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "This job is impossible for her, or even for Mars, Venus, and the others. Only Dinozore, and possibly Sailor G, can help us," Sailor Neptune said. "The others would only get in the way." Sailor Uranus said. THE NEXT DAY: Nick arrived at the study session late. He found everyone there, except for Serena. Lita ran up to him and kissed him. "Before you ask, Serena isn't here. She and Rini ran off." She said. Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm not even going to ask why. Come to think of it, I don't really care." Nick said somberly. He sat down and started to study. LATER: A monster was attacking this writer guy. Dinozore arrived with Sailor Jupiter, just in time to see Sailor Moon transform again and destroy the Daimon. A FEW DAYS LATER: The girls were studying, but Nick was not. As usual, he was sitting and looking 'down' on his girlfriend. "You know, there's a lot of fuss about that Araki guy." Raye said. "He's a loser. All he does is make girls fall all over him." Nick said sourly. "You're jealous!" Raye said, smiling. "Be quiet!" Nick snapped. "Okake are strange," Lita said. "I hate to ask this, but what's an okake?" Amy said. "They're someone who's obsessed with their favorite idol singer." Lita said, trying to sound informed. "It's ridiculous, isn't it Mina?" Mina was staring at the TV. "Mina?" everyone asked. "Oh, ahem, of course", said Mina startled, "We're junior high students, we don't have time to be okake!" "Well, if that isn't a startle reaction, I don't know what is." Nick said, smirking. Then Mina kicked Nick under the table. Under the table, Mina was holding Artemis' mouth shut. THE NEXT DAY: Nick and the girls were having a study meeting. Mina was not there. Then Artemis came in. "Have you seen Mina?" he asked. "She went home." Raye said. "she said she was sick." THE NEXT DAY: Mina was at a theatre. Dinozore was hiding, high up on a lighting fixture. He was silent, unmoving, and invisible. He watched Mina move around below. He focused on hearing what Slither was saying. Slither was approaching Mina and Artemis, but hadn't spoken yet. "You shouldn't keep any secrets from your friends." Artemis said. "I don't want them knowing I'm an okake of Araki's. Especially Nick. He'll never let me forget this." Mina said. "He already knows." Slither said, skittering up to Mina. Mina grabbed Artemis and began to shake him. "He didn't tell Nick, I did." Slither said. Then he disappeared behind a piece of scenery. Then the contest started. Dinozore watched intently. Then it was Mina's turn. Dinozore really felt like laughing at Mina, but he also knew she needed his support. But Mina lost. Then Dinozore noticed Amara, Michelle, and Trista. Trista had Charon hiding behind her head, hidden partially by her hair. Then another woman came on stage. When she lost, she became Mimet! Mimet called a Daimon called Utahime. Then Mimet used her Charm Buster attack to knock out the audience. Then she told the Daimon to remove Araki's pure heart. Then the Sailor Scouts arrived, and perched on the same lighting system as Dinozore. Sailor Moon used her tiara, knocking the staff out of Mimet's hand. "Mimet! For abusing the beauty of song, we'll punish you!" They said. While Mimet was distracted, Mina ran backstage, and transformed. "You pretended to be an okake of Araki's, but you tried to destroy him! Sailor Venus will punish you!" Dinozore rolled his eyes. "Pathetic." "You know the rules," reminded Sailor Venus, "Okake aren't supposed to interfere with their idols!" "The Death Busters is an organization of evil you know!" retorted Mimet, "Utahime - kill that girl!" The Daimon started to attack, but it needed to warm up first. Then it forgot the words to its deadly song. Sailor Moon transformed again and destroyed it. Mimet tried to grab the crystal, but Venus used her Love Chain to stop her. Mimet ran. "Why are they still trying to collect pure hearts?" Wondered Sailor Uranus. "The energy of pure hearts has the power to move the world," said Sailor Pluto, "They might already have found the evil Sovereign of Silence." "I hope they haven't." Dinozore said, dropping out of nowhere, scaring Sailor Neptune. "Don't DO that!" Sailor Neptune said irately. Dinozore smiled, and sprung into the light fixtures on the ceiling, and they lost sight of him. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus returned Araki's pure heart. Dinozore landed next to Venus. He snarled at Araki, then turned around. "Where are you going, Dinozore?" Sailor Jupiter said. "I hate Araki. If I don't leave, I'll drive one of my killing claws right between his eyes." Dinozore said, walking off the stage. "How did you guys know I was here?" asked Venus sheepishly. "We heard that Sailor Venus is an okake of Araki's," smiled Sailor Moon. "Talkative cat!" scolded Venus. THE NEXT DAY: Lita was at the study meeting. Strangely enough, Nick wasn't there. Lita seemed to be in a very good mood, smiling and whistling to herself. The other girls couldn't figure it out. "What's with Lita?" Serena whispered to Raye. Raye shrugged. "She does seem to be in a very happy mood. I think her mind is miles away." "I know" Mina said aloud, "Nick's taking her out to dinner tonight." THAT EVENING: Lita opened the door of her apartment. Nick was standing there. "You're here!" Lita said excitedly, embracing Nick. "Of course. What did you expect?" Nick said, twirling his finger in Lita's ponytail. She gave him a mock-angry expression. "Don't do that. It messes up my hair." She said, smiling. "Shall we go?" Nick said, smiling slyly. "Okay." Lita said. They went out to dinner, and on the way back, stopped at the park. Nick looked around for a good place to sit, and found a bench near the water. He and Lita sat down. Nick slipped his arm around Lita's waist, and she leaned towards him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "These current events, the dreams I've been having. The world is going to change and its not guaranteed to be for the better." "What kind of dream, Nick?" "A bad one. The world being destroyed, every living thing crying out in pain, then being silenced. I can't let that happen. I can't let anything happen to you, either, Lita." Lita kissed Nick on the cheek. "I know. You will always fight for me, no matter what the threat. The sunset is lovely tonight." Lita said, changing subjects mid-sentence. Then she lifted her head towards Nick's, and he turned his towards hers. Their lips met, and they kissed. LATER: Nick and Lita were walking hand in hand down the street. Suddenly, they heard a scream. Nick and Lita ran to find the source, and they found it! Holly, Nick's sister, was fighting a Daimon. This Daimon looked like a mop. "Even if she's a girl, her pure heart should be of some use to the professor. Get it." "But she's a girl.." The monster complained. "Just kill her already!" Mimet fumed. The monster reluctantly complied. "Hold it right there!" someone shouted. Mimet turned and saw Dinozore and Sailor Jupiter. "She may be a pest and an airhead, but that doesn't mean you have the right to end her life! For love and life, I am the handsome winged warrior Dinozore! In the name of the Earth I will punish you!" "I am the pretty soldier, Sailor Jupiter!" Dinozore charged the Daimon, slamming into it hard. It spit out Holly's pure heart. Squawky dove out of nowhere and grabbed it, returning it to her. She sat up. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" The Daimon deflected those attacks easily. It lashed out with ropes, entangling Sailor Jupiter and Dinozore. It lifted them up, then slammed them against the sidewalk. It lifted them up again. Before it smashed them to the ground again, Mimet stopped it. "The pure heart of a Sailor Scout must be incredibly powerful. If I bring their pure hearts back to the Professor, I'll be rewarded for sure." Mimet said, smiling evilly. "Get their heart crystals." "Hey, don't hurt them!" a voice rang out. Dinozore and Sailor Jupiter looked towards Holly. The orange-haired girl reached into a pocket, and pulled out a transformation planet stick! "Gaia Planet Power, Make Up!" Holly cried out, transforming. She had become Sailor G! "I can't believe it.!" Dinozore said, shaking his head. "She's the last person I would expect to be a Sailor Scout." Sailor Jupiter said. Then Sailor G sent a number of throwing stars at the Daimon. They sliced the ropes holding Dinozore and Sailor Jupiter. They fell to the ground hard. Then Sailor G held her hands out to her sides. Wind rushed at her, forming an orb of wind energy above her head that looked like the Earth. "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" She shouted, sending the wind all at the Daimon. It hit the Daimon, badly damaging it. The Daimon then lashed out, knocking Sailor G to the ground. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Neptune: WRATH OF THE SEA DRAGON!" The attack took the shape of a terrible sea dragon, and it overwhelmed the Daimon and destroyed it. Dinozore helped Sailor G up. "If you tell anyone." Sailor G began. "I wouldn't threaten anyone if I were you." Dinozore said, extending the wings on his back to their full span. The ploy worked. "I guess I have no choice but to trust you." Sailor G said, jumping backward with great speed into some bushes. Dinozore and Sailor Jupiter turned back to normal, and continued walking. Lita put her arm around Nick's waist, and he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked back towards Lita's apartment. Sailor G had not left, though, only hidden, and she was watching. "So, there was a reason you suddenly became part of my family." Sailor G said. THE NEXT DAY: Dinozore was investigating a strange feeling he had had, and he found a Daimon attacking someone. The Sailor Scouts were already there, perching in a tree. Dinozore landed on the ground in front of the tree and his wings disappeared. Then the Daimon tore away from the Sailor Scouts, heading towards Amara's car! "Oh no!" shouted Sailor Mini Moon, "She's headed right for Hotaru!" Dinozore tore off after the Daimon. Squawky and Slither, as well as Charon, who were all nearer, headed for the car too. Hotaru had gotten out of the car, and was hanging on to the side of it. "Get out of my way!" shouted the Daimon angrily. Hotaru was too weak to move. "Hotaru!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out to her friend. Then a blast of power knocked the Daimon away. Slither and Charon hissed in mortal terror and turned completely around. Claws frantically digging into the ground, they ran for cover. Charon dove inside Sailor Uranus's shirt, and Slither slipped inside the back of Sailor Mercury's outfit. Sailor Mercury blushed. Squawky screamed out loud, did a 180-degree turn in midair, and in a shower of feathers, flew into the trees. Every bird for 200 feet took off, cawing and screeching in complete terror. Animals within that radius were gripped by uncontrollable fear and ran away as fast as they could. Dinozore himself screeched, skidding to a halt. Dinozore backed up; terrified by the power Hotaru was emitting. He fell backwards, then got up and stood there, his face contorted into a snarl. Elsewhere, a cobra sensed the emission of power and headed for it as straight as the proverbial crow flies. He had sensed what he had been looking for. "Whatever's just happened, it scared the hell out of all the animals around here." Sailor G said from the trees above. Then Sailor Moon transformed again, and destroyed the Daimon. Sailor Mini Moon de-transformed and went to Hotaru. "Rini, I don't think you should visit me anymore," said Hotaru. "Why?" asked Rini. "I'm afraid I might hurt you," replied Hotaru, "I'm sorry." Then Hotaru ran away. Then Sailor Uranus de-transformed. Her clothes faded out and her civilian clothes faded back in. "Hotaru..." sighed Rini. "I hope you become friends again," said Sailor Mercury, "We'll support you." "Right," said Sailor Moon, "The important thing is to keep a pure heart for your friend!" Dinozore and Sailor G were baffled. "Could she be the Dark Sovereign?" Sailor G wondered. "Possible. When she unleashed those powers, an uncontrollable fear covered my mind. And it seems likewise for the animals too. You saw the birds?" Dinozore said. Sailor G nodded. A FEW DAYS LATER: Trista, Amara, and Michelle were startled when Nick suddenly appeared beside them. "Don't DO THAT!" Michelle shouted. "Why didn't Charon warn us of Nick's approach?" Trista wondered. "I told him not to warn you. What are you three up to, anyway?" Nick said. "Watching that girl, Hotaru. There is something not right about her. Remember that power?" Amara said. "Yes, animals fear her powers. I don't know why, but she is terrifying." Nick said. He joined them, and watched. A FEW DAYS LATER: Darien and Nick were explaining all that they knew about the Outer Planet Sailor Scouts. The girls were surprised. "I have a feeling those three Sailor Scouts are always protecting us from a distance," said Raye. "Perhaps we really do just get in their way," wondered Amy. Artemis was choked with emotion. "Those ladies were isolated for so long, and yet they'll still fight for us..." "Uhh, here, here," Mina offered the tearful Artemis her handkerchief. "Thank you," said Artemis and blew his nose heartily. "Sailor Uranus said I was as powerful as they are, maybe even stronger, and she asked me to join them." Nick said. "Is Sailor G one, Nick?" Mina asked. "Not technically, no. The Earth is definitely considered an inner planet. But knowing her as well as I do, she could do anything." THE NEXT DAY: Hotaru had unexpectedly arrived at Serena's house. Then Holly arrived, bringing Slither and Squawky with her. Holly listened to Serena and Rini talk to Hotaru, when chaos suddenly erupted. Hotaru moved within two feet of Slither, who was basking in a warm spot. Slither hissed in abject terror, sprung to his feet and ran. He found an open window and was through it in a flash. "Now, that was weird." Holly said, smiling. Then Hotaru saw Squawky. She reached out with her hand to pet him, but when she got within two feet, Squawky went bananas! He screeched and took off in a cloud of feathers. He fluttered madly about the room; causing feathers and downy dust to scatter all over the place, until he found the same open window Slither had, and flew out through it. "Bye, Serena, Rini, Hotaru. I've got to find him before he gets lost." Holly said, exiting the room. A FEW DAYS LATER AGAIN: This time, there was big trouble at the Tomoe house. The Sailor Scouts and Dinozore of course, were there. "Hello, we're here to help, Sir!" announced Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon launched into her speech. "You don't need anyone but the Sailor Scouts when you're in trouble. If you don't recognize us, we'll punish you!" "What are you doing?" Sailor Mars smacked Sailor Moon on the head. "We're at someone's house. How embarrassing!" "You don't have to hit me" wailed Sailor Moon. "It's because you're doing silly things!" shouted Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury was doing some calculations. "The house will disappear in one hour." She said. "Okay, Sailor Jupiter, Dinozore, blast that door!" Sailor Moon commanded. "That's not a good idea." Sailor Mercury said. Holly came running up the street as fast as she could. She was not looking where she was going, though, and she tripped. She got up and ran over to Dinozore. "Did I miss the good part yet?" she asked, breathing hard. "Does it look like we've done any fighting yet?" Dinozore said sarcastically. "What does it matter to you?" Sailor Mars said. "I'm a Sailor Scout too!" Holly protested. "What?" Sailor Mars said. Holly pulled out her transformation stick. "Gaia Planet Power, Make Up!" Holly said, turning into Sailor G. "Believe me now?" Sailor Mercury had been examining the building in the meantime. "We can't force our way in." Sailor Mercury said. "Then we need to teleport in." Sailor Venus said. The girls, Sailor G included, and Dinozore all linked hands to use Sailor Teleport. Dinozore was holding onto one of Jupiter's hands, and one of Sailor G's hands. They ended up in a strange place. Suddenly the scenery changed. Then it changed again. Sailor Mercury was typing on her computer. "I've located Rini. Only three more steps." She said. Dinozore was walking a little faster than the others, and found himself hovering over a deep canyon. Dinozore started to fall, but he opened the wings on his back and flew back to solid ground. "Next time, warn us a little faster!" Dinozore said. Then Sailor Mercury used her computer to calculate a way out. They all followed her directions. Then the scenery changed, and it was a stairwell. Most of them were at the top, but Sailor Venus, Rini, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Moon, and Dinozore found themselves standing in midair. Dinozore gulped. Then they all fell in a heap, Dinozore landing on everyone else. "Dinozore, get off of us! You're too heavy to be laying on top of us like that." Sailor Jupiter said. "You're REALLY one to talk, Jupiter." Sailor Venus said angrily. Then they all found the Daimon that was the source of the disturbances. "We can get out of here if we destroy her." Sailor Jupiter said. Dinozore nodded. "Wait!" said the Daimon; "I don't like violence. I'm a peace-loving trickster. I love to gamble. If you win, I'll let you go." "Yeah right!" said Sailor Mars, "Mars." "I wouldn't do that," said the Daimon, "if you attack me, I'll just send you all to another dimension." "Okay," said Sailor Venus, "But if any of us wins, you have to let all of us go." Then the scene switched, to a casino. Sailor Jupiter and Dinozore went first. They both played roulette, and both lost because the Daimon cheated. Sailor Mars played Jenga, but the game was rigged, and she lost. When one of them lost, she (or he) was imprisoned in a glass card. Then Sailor Mercury played chess, and lost too. Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon played a racing car game against the Daimon, but it was rigged. Sailor G tried a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and lost. Then it was up to Rini and to Hotaru. They had to play a game of cards. Rini fooled the Daimon, and it picked the wrong card! Then Hotaru had to pick a card that was not the Joker. Hotaru won, but the Daimon wouldn't let them go. Rini transformed, and used her Pink Sugar Heart Attack. It missed the Daimon, but it freed Sailor Moon. She transformed, and destroyed the Daimon, freeing everyone else. Then they opened the door from the inside, and got back out. Nearby, Amara, Michelle, and Trista were watching. "It's a shame, isn't it, Amara?" said Trista. "Trista," said Michelle, "did you not know that Amara has more faith in Sailor Moon than either of us?" Suddenly, Sailor G appeared. "You two never seem to be much help. I don't see how someone so pathetic got so powerful, or why Dinozore would want you to be his friends." She said to Uranus and Neptune, before casting Fog of Secrecy and disappearing. A FEW DAYS LATER: The girls were studying, Nick was admiring the 'scenery', and then Rini appeared. She said something about the planetarium, and begged Serena for money. Nick left. LATER THAT DAY: "My dream of our world being destroyed has become more intense," said Michelle. "We have to find the Sovereign quickly," responded Trista, "If the enemy establishes their Sovereign of Silence and uses the sacred cup..." The three women considered the consequences. Then there was the sound of wingbeats, and Dinozore swooped low to land. "What are you doing here?" "I have also dreamt of the world's destruction. The animals all crying out as one, then suddenly the cries are stilled." Dinozore said. "Hotaru Tomoe," added Amara, "She has wondrous power. We have to find out who she is." "Yes. Animals hate her, and they fear her." Dinozore said, taking off into the darkening skies. He heard, dimly, their discussion about the person in the dreams. Dinozore himself had seen her: a woman wielding what looked like, to him anyway, a giant can opener. In his dream, she had sprung at him, and blood had splashed everywhere. Dinozore knew that the Silence must be stopped, for the sake of every creature that lived on the Earth. THE NEXT DAY: Nick had chosen to go with the girls to the planetarium. They met Rini, who had invited Hotaru to go. At the planetarium, the girls and Nick sat back and watched the show. Nick slipped his arm around Lita's shoulders, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Nick knew Amara, Michelle, and Trista were there. He could feel their presence. Then the girls went to speak with Trista. Nick went too. They gathered outside the auditorium. "Why are you here, Trista?" "Are you watching Hotaru?" "What are you planning?" "Can't we work together?" "I don't think I can continue without letting you know the entire truth," said Trista. "Uranus, Neptune and I have the same goal; to stop the approaching Silence. The enemy is the Death Busters. Sailor G's goal is the same as ours." "Death Busters!" exclaimed the girls, "What is this Silence thing?" "That is the destruction of our world," said Trista. She looked at Raye and Nick. "You two must have seen premonitions of destruction." She said. "Raye?!" the other girls were surprised, but not Nick. "Since that Daimon appeared," admitted Raye, "I've been having terrible dreams." "I have too, dreams of the death of the Earth." Nick said. Trista held up her staff. "Concentrate your thoughts on the rays from the orb, and you will see what Mars and Dinozore saw." The girls looked at the staff, and they did indeed see what Raye and Nick had. They saw the wall of blackness, and the death of everything. Then screams came from inside the auditorium. Mimet had released a Daimon, Uchoten. It fired black stars, which pierced the walls. Rini and Hotaru were hiding, then Rini ran into Sailor Uranus. "Wait," said Uranus, "Watch what happens." "But Hotaru..." said Rini. Then the Sailor Scouts burst into the auditorium. Dinozore was with them. A toucan and seagull appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "Needless to say," smiled Sailor Neptune, "the Sailor Scouts can't just watch it happen." The Daimon started blasting star-shaped holes in everything. Tuxedo Mask, Slither and Squawky, and Pluto's pet Dimetrodon arrived independently of each other within seconds. Then Hotaru's power was unleashed, stronger than ever! She was. a Sailor Scout?! He power froze the Daimon, but it scared the animals and Dinozore. Hades roared and smashed straight through a wall. Slither ducked inside Sailor Jupiter's shirt. Squawky bumped into the ceiling again and again like a moth against a light. Charon hid inside Sailor Pluto's Sailor outfit. The toucan flew straight into the wall. The seagull landed and ran underneath a seat. Dinozore didn't move, though the expression on his face was a combination of fear and anger. Both he and Sailor G knew what they must do. Sailor Moon transformed and destroyed the Daimon. Everyone turned to Hotaru. Suddenly, she was attacked! "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Dead Scream!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" The five attacks converged on Hotaru, when Rini ran in front of her! Then Super Sailor Moon knocked them both out of harm's way. The Inner Planet Sailor Scouts gathered around the now-unconscious Hotaru. Dinozore and Sailor G were standing between the two groups. "What are you doing?" shouted Sailor Uranus; "She represents Saturn. She's the Sailor Scout of Destruction, Sailor Saturn!" "If she awakens... it's the end of the world," warned Sailor Pluto. "Leave her! You don't understand the true horror of the Silence," commanded Sailor Uranus. "If we don't kill her, Saturn will awaken," said Sailor Pluto. "This must not be allowed to happen, not if you value your lives." Dinozore said. "Once Saturn awakens," said Sailor Neptune, "the planet will be destroyed." "I cannot let the planet be destroyed!" Sailor G exclaimed. "No, you can't kill her! Even if Hotaru is the Sailor Scout of Destruction, you have no right to kill her," said Sailor Mars. "They do. If the world ends, then all life on Earth ends with it. I am Voice of Life, I cannot let that happen!" Dinozore hissed. "Well, then, will you join us?" Sailor Uranus said. Dinozore turned and walked back toward Sailor Moon and the others. He turned his head and looked back at Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. "If things were different, I would, but I can't." "My mission has always been to kill the Sovereign of Silence. I am an Inner Scout like them, but I agree with you. I'll join you for now, help you." Sailor G said. Suddenly, Hotaru disappeared. "I hope you know what you're doing!" Sailor G hissed. Dinozore merely glared at her. DAYS LATER: Nick and the girls were at Darien's apartment, discussing the situation, including Sailor G's apparent betrayal. Amy had found info on Professor Tomoe. Mugen?" said Raye, "That's Amara and Michelle's school." "Hotaru's too," added Mina. "It's supposed to be an elite school where only talented people can get in." "It's a skyscraper school," said Amy, "With all grades from elementary to university in one building." Then something else was said. "We've got to check that place out," the girls said. Then Rini came in, soaking wet. Trista and a wet, cranky Charon were with her. Trista turned to leave. Then Darien insisted she stay. Trista shared some information. "Mugen High was established three years ago by Soichi Tomoe. Strange things happen there. So Uranus and Neptune entered as students." "As spies," said Luna. "Exactly," continued Trista, "Tomoe is probably related to the Death busters." "Hotaru too?" asked Lita. "We don't know," answered Trista, "We know Hotaru Tomoe is Sailor Saturn." "Hotaru isn't our enemy," said Rini. "Hotaru is very gentle. She's a good girl! Please don't kill her!" "Trista," said Serena, "even though Saturn is the Sailor Scout of Destruction, she's still a Sailor Scout. There must be another way." "This is why we don't want you involved in our mission," said Trista. "What about me?" Nick said. "You understand the nature of life, and death, much better than the others do." Trista said. "You're not as soft-hearted as they are." "No. I'm not." Nick said. THE NEXT DAY: Luna, Artemis, Slither, Nick and the five girls went to Mugen High.  
  
"There's a lecture that's open to the public today," said Amy, "So we'll be able to get inside." "It looks creepy," whimpered Serena. "I sense an evil force here," warned Raye. "I feel it too. The animals don't like this place. Can't you see? There isn't a single bird on the building. Something is wrong here." Nick said. Then they went inside and started snooping around. "Looks like there's nobody here," whispered Mina. Someone poked her in the behind. "Stop it, Lita," complained Mina. "It's. not. me." said Lita. A huge security guard was standing behind them! "Uhh... we were just looking for the lecture hall," stammered Amy, "and we got lost!" The stern looking guard pointed them back they way they'd come from. The girls and Nick rushed off! "Hold it!" said the guard. "You forgot something." It was Serena. She was sitting on the floor. The girls dragged her off. MEANWHILE: Amara, Michelle, and Holly were looking at monitors in the school's security room. Then the door opened. It was just Trista. Then Holly sat up suddenly. "Nick's in the building somewhere. I know it for sure." She said. "She's right. Serena and the others, including Dinozore, are here." Trista said. Serena and everyone else were exploring when they heard screams from the auditorium. They all got ready, and transformed. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" "Mars Star Power, Make Up!" "Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!" "Venus Star Power, Make Up!" "Raptor's Claw Power!" Then they arrived in the auditorium. "Mimet! A doctor's heart is a world treasure, and you're trying to take it!" Sailor Moon said "We can't forgive such evil," Sailor Mercury said. "Known by Heaven, Earth and Humanity..." Sailor Jupiter said. "As agents of Love and Justice, the Sailor Team..." Sailor Venus said. "Protectors of the Earth."Dinozore hissed. "In the name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Mars said. "Hey, you guys didn't let me finish...!" Sailor Moon whined. Then the Daimon, Upasocom, used her targeting computer to target the Sailor Scouts. She launched computer mice at them, which turned into giant rats! "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars cried, as she blocked the attack. Sailor Jupiter and Dinozore leapt onto the podium, and attacked. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" The Daimon was unharmed, and unleashed more "mice." Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus were knocked to the ground. Sailor Jupiter, Dinozore, and Sailor Mars pressed home their attacks. Mimet used her Charm buster attack to knock out Moon, Mercury, and Venus. The Daimon flung computer disk throwing stars at Sailor Jupiter, Dinozore, and Sailor Mars. The two girls were taken out, but other throwing stars knocked the disk ones to the ground. Sailor G's throwing stars! Then Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Mini Moon swung down from the roof. Sailor Mini Moon distracted the Daimon with her attack. "Crisis Make Up!" Sailor Moon said, turning into Super Sailor Moon. She destroyed the Daimon. Then Mimet pulled out her secret weapon. "Her secret Weapon is. a really shoddy satellite dish!?" Dinozore said. "Electric Warp!" Mimet cried. She vanished, then appeared on the wall of TV's behind the podium. "Not only my size is increased, but also my power!" bragged Mimet, "You're so lucky to get to see me on stage." Mimet prepared to attack. Then Dinozore heard someone clapping. "That was a great performance, Mimet" "That voice," stammered Mimet, "Terurun..." "But it's not very nice to take someone else's job," continued Terurun. "Do you know why Eudial never used this machine?" Mimet looked frightened. That's right," said Terurun, "if the machine is unplugged while you're inside it..." "Please stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" screamed Mimet. Terurun yanked the plug, killing Mimet. Then she disappeared. "A power struggle?" wondered Sailor Mars. Super Sailor Moon sank to her knees, her expression a mixture of sadness and anger. Everyone crowded around her. "I'm just a bit tired." She said. "If our enemies keep doing things like that, they might do our work for us." Dinozore said. In the back of the auditorium, the Outer Planet Sailor Scouts stood watching, with Sailor G. then they turned to leave. "We have to get the Sovereign of Silence as soon as we can." Said Sailor Uranus. Sailor G nodded. The Sailor Scouts tried to get them to try another way, but Uranus refused. The four of them left. THE NEXT DAY: Serena was late for the girl's meeting as usual. When she arrived she congratulated Amy on getting a perfect score on the latest national exam. "Again?!" said everyone. Amy was a little embarrassed. "Actually, I'm not the only one," said Amy, "A girl named Yuri Viluy did too. She goes to Mugen School." "That place is very suspicious." Raye said. "We need security passes, though." Lita said. "Then let's sneak in instead." Mina said. Nick nodded. "I can do that easy. There's got to be a few windows I could fly in through." Nick said. "I have a pass because I was going to take the exams." Amy admitted sheepishly. THE NEXT DAY: It was dark, and it was snowing. Slither had hidden in Nick's jacket to keep warm. There were students lined up outside Mugen to take the exam. The girls and Nick tried to blend in. However, Nick and Lita kind of stood out. Serena was startled by how serious the students were. "Yes, how unlike you." Raye said derisively. Then they got inside. Slither slipped off into the hallways, not seen by the other students. Inside Mugen High, the serious students amazed Serena with the "competition-is- everything" look on their faces. "Sheesh! There is more to life than studying, people!" Serena said. "I think the students are studying hard in order to accomplish their dreams." Amy said. "Maybe I should change my attitude." Serena wondered. "It's too late for you." Raye said, smirking. Then a girl with white hair appeared. Nick hissed under his breath. He sensed something evil about her. She talked to Amy and Serena, and Serena said something (Nick had wandered out of hearing range) that embarrassed Mina, Lita, and Raye. Meanwhile, Amara, Michelle, and Holly were nearby. "The waves are becoming restless and the ocean is getting wild" Michelle said. "The earth trembles and the skies darken as well. The planet is telling us something." Holly said. The three of them decided to explore the lower levels of Mugen while the exam was going on. Squawky perched on Holly's shoulder, getting more and more scared. Meanwhile, Nick was upstairs. He felt Squawky's nervousness, and dashed off to find the parrot. As he charged down the stairs, he transformed. Amara, Holly, and Michelle located a heavy locked door deep in the basement of the Mugen building. "This must be it." Holly said. The three girls opened the door. As their eyes adjusted to the dim light, they saw Hotaru sleeping on the Sovereign's throne, surrounded by waves of dark energy. "Sovereign of Silence!" exclaimed Michelle. "She must be destroyed!" Holly cried "We'll get her this time!" shouted Amara. The three girls charged forward. "Wait!" someone said. The three girls turned and saw Amy. "She'll destroy the Earth!" Amara cried. "We must destroy her!" "They are using Hotaru." Amy said. "Sympathy will lead to Earth's demise." Holly said. "If you get in my way, I'll annihilate you!" Amy ran between Hotaru and the three girls. "Hotaru's not responsible!" Amy shouted. "Don't interfere." Amara said. "Leave her alone!" Amy snapped. Then Yuri appeared. "Don't you know this is off-limits?" she asked sarcastically. She extended her left arm, as Amara, Michelle, and Holly went after the Sovereign of Silence. A swarm of nano-robots shot out of her armband, paralyzing Amara and Michelle. Holly dodged, barely. "Stop it!" Amy cried. "Your sympathy will be your downfall!" Viluy called. She shot more nano- robots at Amy and Holly, but the two dodged it. It struck near Hotaru. "Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" "Gaia Planet Power, Make Up!" "From the water god Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury. You've been abusing science!" "From the earth goddess Gaia, I am Sailor G! You will not defeat me!" "Shut up!" retorted Viluy, "Mosaic Buster!" Viluy launched her nano-robot attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried out. The nano-robots were frozen in ice. Then Viluy entered some commands on her armband. They broke free and swarmed at Sailor Mercury and Sailor G! Then Sailor G was knocked out of harm's way by a blur of green, Dinozore. The robots swarmed Sailor Mercury, though. "Suffer!" growled Viluy, "The nano-robots I programmed are stabbing into your body and will eventually leave only your pure heart!" "You're wrong," shouted Sailor Mercury, "Using science for evil instead of for peace!" Dinozore snarled and got ready to spring. Then Sailor G laid her hand on his shoulder. "Dinozore, I betrayed the Inner Scouts and you still saved me?" "I had to help you. I knew you'd get in trouble." "You won't get that girl's pure heart! To fulfil your selfish dream, you're taking people's pure hearts. We won't allow you to do that. Sailor Scout of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon and the others had arrived! "If you make a move, I'll kill your friend here." Viluy hissed. She attacked the others with her robots. Then Amara and Michelle transformed. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" Uranus and Neptune attacked. Viluy was distracted. "Crisis Make-up!" Sailor Moon shouted, becoming Super Sailor Moon. "What the hell?" Viluy cried. Then Dinozore sprung at Viluy. As Viluy's Mosaic Buster attack headed for him, Sailor G knocked him out of the way and took the hit herself. Super Sailor Moon attacked Viluy's armband, destroying it! The nano-robots turned on Viluy, destroying her. Then the room began to shake. The Sovereign of Silence hovered in her throne. "Sailor Scouts!" she cackled. "The battle's just begun!" She disappeared into a vortex of dark energy. LATER: "If you hadn't interfered," stated Amara, "We would have had the Sovereign of Silence. Your kindness allowed the Sovereign of Silence to escape!" "However," continued Amara, "because of your kindness, you saved our lives, so we'll appreciate it this time, right?" Michelle smiled, and so did the others. Then Nick turned to his sister. "Why did you save me? An Outer Scout would not do that." Nick said. Holly smiled. "I figured it out: I'm one of the Inner Scouts after all. I don't have their mentality." Holly said. "I knew she wasn't. Dinozore is another story." Amara said. Nick glared at her. A FEW DAYS LATER: Nick and the girls were hiding in the entrance halls of Mugen High. Then a strange woman spotted them. "My darlings," crowed Cyprine, "entry of non-students into the building is prohibited!" She then trapped the seven people inside a giant bubble. Nick punched the bubble, to no avail. Then they were transported to another floor. Amara and Michelle stood in the entrance to the hall and watched. Nick, Holly, and the others found themselves in an office. Then a chair behind a desk turned around, and Cyprine was sitting in it! "Welcome to Mugen, Sailor Scouts, and Dinozore as well." Cyprine hissed. "Well, there's really no point in hiding who we are anymore." Lita said. Nick looked outside. A turkey vulture, a peregrine falcon, a golden eagle, a dove, a seagull, a parrot, a toucan, and two crows were hovering outside the window. Where did they come from? Most of those animals don't even live in Tokyo anyway. Nick thought. "Jupiter Star Power." "Mercury Star Power." "Mars Star Power. "Venus Star Power. "Gaia Planet Power." "Moon Cosmic Power.!" "MAKE UP!" "Raptor's Claw Power!" Sailor Mars prepared to attack. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" She called. Cyprine disappeared, and the windows were shattered. The birds flew away, then they flew closer. Then a blue and red energy ball hit her. She dodged the next one, but the third hit her. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter ran towards Sailor Mars. "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" Sailor G cried. Cyprine dodged the attack, and an energy ball headed for her. Like green lightning, Dinozore snatched her out of the way. Then Cyprine appeared behind them. Sailor Venus used her Love Chain to snare her. Then a red energy ball hit her. Then the room changed into a strange, starlit, space. Cyprine's twin, Puchirol, appeared. "One is two, and two are one!" They said together. "Yeah, whatever!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. She used her Sparkling Wide Pressure. Puchirol and Cyprine interlocked the sticks that they were holding. They reflected Jupiter's attack, making it hit her! Dinozore caught Sailor Jupiter as she began to fall. "That was too easy!" They gloated. Dinozore tried to hit them with a Beam Eagle, but they reflected it back at him. The six Sailor Scouts and Dinozore fought valiantly against the combined power of Cyprine and Puchirol. Sailor Mercury tried her Shine Aqua Illusion, but it was reflected back at her too. Sailor G suffered likewise when she attempted another Hurricane Wind Bomb attack. "Together they're too strong! We have to split them up!" Sailor Venus said. Sailor Mercury used her Mercury Bubble Blast to fill the room with fog. The other Sailor Scouts tried to hurt the two villains, but their attacks were useless. Then Sailor Jupiter and Dinozore tackled Cyprine from behind. They both got up and ran, Cyprine following. Puchirol tried to stop Cyprine, but Sailor Mars hit her from behind. Puchirol chased after Sailor Mars. Cyprine prepared to blast Jupiter, who had gotten separated from Dinozore, and Puchirol prepared to attack Sailor Mars. As they aimed their attacks, Dinozore swooped out of the fog and flew Sailor Jupiter to safety. Mars jumped out of the way. Cyprine's attack hit Puchirol, and vice versa. Both were annihilated. Then the room returned to normal, except that there was a portal in the room now. Sailor Mercury did some calculations and the seven people decided to go in. Dinozore went in first, then reappeared to report that the coast was clear. The six girls entered, and all seven people ventured on. They found a strange man behind a force field, and he had Rini! They also found Uranus and Neptune. Then the Sovereign of Silence extracted Rini's pure heart! Hotaru swallowed Rini's pure heart, and started transforming. All of a sudden, a cobra struck at the forcefield, and bounced off. Is that cobra what I think it is? Dinozore wondered. Then Hotaru finished her transformation. Uranus and Neptune were shocked. "That's not Sailor Saturn! Hotaru's been turned into a Death Buster!" Then Mistress Nine killed Kaolinite, whom Dinozore had thought dead already. Mistress Nine and Professor Tomoe left the hall to begin the next stage of their plan, and the top floors of the Mugen building exploded. The seven Sailor Scouts and the lone Sapieosaur took Sailor Mini Moon and escaped from Mugen. The cobra followed them out. Outside the building, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto were waiting for them. Sailor Pluto was shocked. "The unconscious students have been removed from the building." Artemis said. At Darien's apartment, Darien linked his own life force with Rini's, in order to keep her alive. Trista walked into the next room, where Mina, Lita, Amy, Raye, Holly, and Nick were waiting. "Uranus, Neptune, and I are returning to Mugen High to destroy the enemy." She announced. "Have you forgotten that the Sovereign is Hotaru?" The girls demanded. "If we wish to save Small Lady, we must defeat Mistress Nine. "Trista explained. Charon stuck his head out of her shirt. Then Trista left. "We're going back." Raye stated. "Definitely!" Mina said. "They're not going to beat us!" Lita called. Nick said nothing. "Are you afraid?" "Anywhere Lita goes, I go! No matter what the danger!" Nick snarled. Holly cowered behind Mina. AT DAWN: The six girls walked towards Mugen in the light of the rising sun. Dinozore glided in the still air above their heads. None of the seven would back down, not as long as the planet's future rested in their hands, or their claws, as the case may be. "Mercury Star Power." "Mars Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power." "Venus Star Power." "Gaia Planet Power." "Moon Cosmic Power." "MAKE UP!" The six Sailor Scouts advanced on the building, until Sailor Mars called them to a halt. "There's something wrong here." Sailor Mars said ominously. Dinozore flew forwards, only to crash into a barrier. Sailor Mercury started to analyze it. "There's a high level of Dark Energy. In order to break through the barrier, we'll have to use the Sailor Teleport." She said. Suddenly, the Mugen building exploded in a shower of purple slime. It swept the Sailor Scouts of their feet. The Sailor Scouts fought back. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" "Shine Aqua Illusion!" "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" "Hurricane Wind Bomb!" The Sailor Scouts fought valiantly, but there was just too much Daimon slime. They couldn't use Sailor Teleport. Suddenly, a wave of it threatened to overwhelm Sailor Jupiter. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Mars: FIREBIRD STRIKE!" Dinozore roared, vaporizing the slime. "Thanks, Dinozore." "Anytime." Then Sailor Moon used her attack. Her attack cleared a whole block of the slime. But another wave of it arrived. They were almost overwhelmed, until Sailor Moon used her attack again. "Now, we must teleport NOW!" Sailor Mercury cried. Then a hand appeared out of thin air and grasped Sailor Moon by the neck. The arm pulled Sailor Moon into thin air. Suddenly the Daimon that made up the slime pulled back and fortified the barrier. "Without Sailor Moon, we can't use Sailor Teleport!" Sailor Mercury said. Dinozore snarled and charged the barrier, dealing it powerful blows with the killing claws on his feet, to no avail. Then a helicopter flew overhead. It was ensnared by the Daimon. They constricted until it exploded! Dinozore screeched. He knew who had been in that helicopter. But he could still feel Charon's energy somehow. Then a savage roar broke the pale light. Hades, bellowing like a freight train, charged right at the barrier. He slashed and tore through the Daimon that blocked him. He hit the barrier and. broke through? He was inside the barrier, and before it resealed, a cobra slithered through the hole. Dinozore held his hands in front of him. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Pluto: CHRONOS DRAGON BLASTER!" he shouted, clearing the area around himself. Then Dinozore extended his wings. "Dinozore, don't!" Sailor Jupiter pleaded. "You'll end up like the helicopter." "I must do this." "Don't! I love you. I don't want to see you get killed." "I won't, you'll see. I give you my word that I will return to you, no matter what!" Dinozore said, clasping Sailor Jupiter's hand in his. "No. matter what?" "Come Hell, high water, or the Silence itself, I will return to you. I promise." Dinozore said, flapping his wings and taking off. "We need to have faith in Sailor Moon." Sailor Mars said. "And Dinozore " Sailor Jupiter added. The five Sailor Scouts, including Sailor G, knelt in a pentagon shape and created a Sailor Power barrier around the growing forcefield. Sailor Jupiter watched Dinozore fly upwards, tears in her eyes. Please come back, Nick. Please don't get killed. Dinozore flew upwards, towards the hole in the top. A Daimon stretched towards him. "Terror. Dactyl's. LIGHTNING FLIGHT!" Dinozore yelled, as a bolt of lightning struck him. He flew right through the Daimon, incinerating it. He flew through any Daimon that dared get in his way. He dove down through the puzzling hole in the forcefield, and flew into the building. He came upon Uranus and Neptune. They were startled to see him. "Dinozore?" Sailor Uranus sad\id "What?" "Well, how did you get in?" "Does it matter?" Sailor Neptune said. "I flew in using a trick of mine called Terror Dactyl's Lightning Flight. I annihilated anything that dared to try stopping me." Dinozore hissed, folding his wings. Charon stuck his head out of Neptune's shirt. "What's he doing here? Where's Sailor Pluto?" "She's. dead. She sent Charon with us. He's taken an unusual liking to Michelle." "That would explain why Hades went berserk and broke through the barrier." Then they found a tunnel full of white suits. "What the-" Dinozore began. "These are the vessels that I created." Professor Tomoe appeared in front of them and blocked their path. "You three should know it's against school regulations to enter this area." "Don't look at me. I don't go to school here." Dinozore said, shrugging. "Hmph. You yourself said 'everyone should persist with their own sense of justice', Mr. Principal," Uranus replied. "It's such a pity," Professor Tomoe said, grinning wickedly. "We really wanted smart ladies like you two to become Daimon vessels - just like Soichi Tomoe!" "I suppose I'm not good enough to become a Daimon Vessel?" Dinozore said. A huge flower-like Daimon emerged from Professor Tomoe. "That's a new one." Dinozore said. "As we thought," said Neptune, "A Daimon was controlling him!" "World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus blasted the Daimon. It blew into hundreds of pieces. Each piece entered one of the suits lining the walls. They suddenly came to life. "Deep Submerge!" "Sauros Beam Eagle Slash!" Dinozore, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune fought the onslaught of Daimon, but sheer numbers overwhelmed all three. Then Dinozore thought he heard something. Charon heard it too, and squawked happily. That's the tone he greets Trista with! Dinozore realized. "Talisman." a voice whispered. Suddenly, the sword and mirror Talismans appeared, and Dinozore's Sickle-Claw glowed brightly. The three people stood back-to-back-to-back. The Daimon backed away from the pure light emitted by the Talismans and the Sickle-Claw. "Dinozore, why's that thing glowing?" "It's my Sickle-Claw weapon, not a thing, and I have no idea why it's glowing." Dinozore replied. The three of them turned. Sailor Neptune looked at them slowly, using her mirror. "That one." She said, pointing to one of the Daimon. Uranus and Dinozore attacked the indicated Daimon. Sailor Uranus plunged the sword into its eye, and Dinozore sliced through its middle with his Sickle-Claw. It was destroyed. The other Daimon, its puppets, disintegrated. "I thought I heard Pluto's voice." Sailor Uranus said, sheathing her sword. "Well, Charon heard it too. He chirped a greeting just before the Talismans appeared." Dinozore said. The three of them started running "Death Busters...they're tougher than I expected," Uranus said as they ran. "But we won't lose." Neptune replied. "I can't, because I promised Lita I'd return to her. If I die here, she'll kill me." Dinozore said. Then they found Mistress Nine and Sailor Moon. Hades came barreling out of another passage, jaws open wide. He charged straight for Mistress Nine, but she jumped into the air, and hit him with energy, knocking the Dimetrodon out cold. She didn't, however, notice the stealthy cobra that slipped into the room. "We have finally found you!" Uranus said. "For the future of this world," said Neptune, "And the animals that live upon it!" Dinozore interrupted. "We will destroy you!" "Uranus, Neptune, Dinozore, WAIT!" Sailor Moon cried. Mistress Nine turned around, and the darkness beyond her parted like drapes. Behind the darkness was the array of machines and the transparent dome containing small galaxies and nebulas. "My Master, Pharaoh Ninety. Please wait just a little longer." The Sovereign of Darkness then looked back at Dinozore, Sailor Moon, Uranus, and Neptune... and laughed. She stood in front of the Tauseikei machine. "Once we have the Sacred Cup, my master will arrive and the age of Silence will begin!" "We won't let that happen!" Dinozore, Uranus, and Neptune shouted as one. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Moon cried out and jumped in front of Mistress Nine. She was hit by the attacks. "Thanks." Mistress Nine said in an amused tone. "You idiot! She's the enemy!" Dinozore snarled. He charged at Mistress Nine, but ducked to the right. An aura of inky black formed around him. "I call upon the Second Sentience of Saturn: DARK OWL STRIKE!" This attack hit Mistress Nine. A long cut opened on her face. "Not bad, lizard." she said evilly. Then Mistress Nine's hair shot out, wrapping around the bodies of Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She trapped the immobilized Sailor Scouts in the legs of a statue. Dinozore avoided the attack, but was caught by more of her hair. Strands of hair wrapped around the necks of Dinozore, Uranus and Neptune. Charon freed himself and lunged at Mistress Nine, sinking his fangs into her hand. "You damn lizard!" she cursed, shaking her hand frantically until Charon was forced to let go. "Now, unless you give the Sacred Cup to me, these three die." She said, pointing at Uranus, Neptune, and Dinozore. "No, don't!" Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus shouted. Sailor Moon couldn't bear to see Amara, Michelle, or Nick suffering. She held out her hands and the light of the Sacred Cup began to appear. "No!" shouted Uranus and Neptune. "You fool!" Dinozore snarled. Professor Tomoe staggered into the room, weak from his injuries. He had regained his normal memory. "Hotaru, it's me, your father." "You are just Gerumatou's container!" Mistress Nine said, pushing him away. Outside, the Daimon were trying to break through the barrier the Sailor Scouts had created. "There are too many!" "Be strong, everyone!" "We can't let them past us!" Sailor Jupiter looked at the building, tears glimmering in her eyes. Nick, please be safe. She thought pleadingly. A rattlesnake slithered up, to rest by her feet, as a golden eagle soared overhead. Mistress Nine was strangling professor Tomoe, but suddenly she stopped. "Papa..." said Hotaru's voice. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Dinozore, and Sailor Moon were all surprised. The strands of hair unwound from Uranus, Dinozore, and Neptune's necks. Mistress Nine collapsed to the floor. Professor Tomoe comforted her. "The Sacred Cup..." Hotaru murmured to Professor Tomoe. "Hotaru needs the Sacred Cup in order to recover." He said. Sailor Moon hesitated. Mistress Nine turned away and started screaming as if in pain. Sailor Moon held out her hands again. "Why? Sailor Moon!" shouted Uranus. "You're not the Sovereign!" screamed Neptune, "You don't have the right to decide!" "What right do you have to end uncountable lives, human and animal, for Hotaru?" Dinozore snarled. "Hotaru is still alive," said Sailor Moon, "I don't believe Hotaru has to be sacrificed to save this world." The light in Sailor Moon's hands solidified into the Sacred Cup. She gave the cup to Professor Tomoe, who handed it to his daughter. Dinozore hissed in fear. It was a trap! "Hah!" Mistress Nine shouted in triumph. "When Pharaoh Ninety appears, I'll thank you by letting you live as a Daimon container," she told Sailor Moon. "I won't let that happen!" Sailor Moon said. Dinozore charged at Mistress Nine. She blasted him backward with a bolt of energy. He stood up, even though he was injured. "Sickle-Claw's Extinction!" He snarled, and threw his Sickle-Claw. Glowing brightly, it flew at Mistress Nine. She stopped it in mid-air. "Really, Dinozore, you have to do better than that." Mistress Nine cackled. She motioned, and the Sickle-Claw exploded in a flash of light! "The Sickle Claw!" Dinozore said. Mistress Nine thrust the Sacred Cup into the Tauseikei machine. Rays of purple light burst forth. Outside, the Daimon suddenly became stronger and began to break through the Sailor Power barrier. "What's going on inside?!" shouted Sailor Mercury. Dinozore, please be okay. Sailor Jupiter thought. The power of the Sacred Cup was absorbed into the Tauseikei machine and the Cup itself disintegrated! "Look!" Sailor Uranus shouted at Sailor Moon, "It's all your fault!" The whole Mugen building filled with purple light as Pharaoh Ninety began moving towards the beacon. Sailor Moon took out her Spiral Heart Moon Rod and aimed it into the light. "Moon Cosmic Power!" she shouted. Her attack did nothing! A much larger power beam shot back from Pharaoh Ninety and blasted Sailor Moon. Mistress Nine laughed at her. "Without two levels of transformation, it's impossible to stop the Silence." Suddenly, Pharaoh Ninety sent another blast of power, but this beam was aimed at Mistress Nine! "It can't be!?" she screamed. Sailor Moon jumped into the beam and blocked the rest of it from hitting Mistress Nine. Sailor Moon was hurt badly. Outside, a blast of power blew away the Mugen building and flattened the surrounding area. The Sailor Scouts were hit hard. The cobra slithered up to Hotaru, and as it touched her, it transformed, glowing black. It became a winged snake. The snake curled protectively around Hotaru. Dinozore stood up. "No one hurts my beloved and lives! NO ONE!" Dinozore roared. He attacked the purple light source. A beam of power sent Dinozore flying backwards. Professor Tomoe ran to his daughter and cradled her protectively in his arms. "I must save Rini," said Hotaru, "Poppa, please help me get out of here." "I'm sorry Hotaru, I don't know how," replied Tomoe. Mistress Nine regained control of Hotaru's body and pushed the Professor away. She grabbed the winged snake by the neck and threw it away from her. Diablo checked his flight and winged back towards Mistress Nine. "Why can't I keep control of this body!" shouted Mistress Nine. "Why won't you die?" The black star symbol reappeared on her forehead. "I... have...," Hotaru thought of her father, of her precious pet Diablo, and of Rini, "People I love!" the sign of Saturn appeared, and glowed brighter. Diablo hissed loudly and spread his wings, giving his mistress his support. The symbol of Saturn shattered the black star! Then Mistress Nine's body started to disintegrate. "Omega Scout Recovery!" exclaimed Sailor Uranus. Dinozore sat up, and hissed sharply. "Sailor Saturn!" Dinozore hissed. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were freed as the building disintegrated. "We don't have the power to stop it," said Sailor Uranus. "It's all over now," agreed Sailor Neptune. "I won't let it happen! I've got to do something!" Dinozore screeched The two Sailor Scouts and one Sapieosaur glowered at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was astonished to see Sailor Saturn standing in front of her; Diablo perched on her shoulder. Sailor Saturn smiled at Sailor Moon, "Thank you for protecting my body." "Hotaru?!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "I'm no longer Hotaru," replied Saturn, "I'm the only one who can save this planet from the Silence. You don't have enough power, now that Pharaoh 90 has the Sacred Cup." "But what will happen to you?" asked Sailor Moon. "The reason I'm called the sacrificing Scout is because I received the power to destroy," replied Saturn calmly, "but when the time comes to destroy, I myself..." "No you mustn't!" Sailor Moon rushed forward. Sailor Saturn blocked Sailor Moon with the Silence Glaive. Then she turned to the winged snake on her shoulder. "Good-bye. Diablo, you stay here with Sailor Moon." Diablo took off and flew to Sailor Moon. Sailor Saturn disappeared into the swirling lights of the Tauseikei machine. Sailor Moon tried to follow her, but was thrown back by Pharaoh Ninety's power. Dinozore himself tried, with similar results. A second blast of power sent Dinozore flying, burying him under debris. "Crisis Make Up!" She cried. Nothing happened. "Crisis Make Up!" Sailor Moon cried again and again, with the same results. Dinozore, whose outfit was shredded, stirred. A large portion of the top of his outfit was torn away, and he had lost the right leg of his pants. His Sickle-Claw was gone, destroyed by Mistress Nine. He was trapped underneath a layer of debris as well. Outside, the Sailor Scouts sensed Sailor Moon's plea for help. Their tiaras glowed with the light of their planet colors as all five focused their thoughts on Sailor Moon. An eagle landed by Sailor Jupiter, and in a flash of green light, transformed. The rattlesnake transformed too, into a six-eyed Jupiterian Darksnake. Io and Europa, back at last! They too gave their powers to Sailor Moon. A peregrine falcon, two crows, a dove, a turkey vulture, the barely conscious Charon and Hades, Diablo, a seagull, a monitor lizard, and a parrot joined in. Uranus and Neptune joined in too. Their tiaras glowed, one green, one yellow. Sailor Moon's tiara flashed with the colors of the different planets. A magnificent pure heart crystal came out of Sailor Moon's transformation brooch. Super Sailor Moon's transformation unfolded in a sparkling shower of butterfly wings of light, and she entered the heart of the Tauseikei machine. Diablo clung tightly to Sailor Moon. He wanted to fight with all his power, and now he had the opportunity. His mistress had said 'stay with Sailor Moon' and he would. Sounds of battle emerged from the swirling purple mists of the Tauseikei. The Tauseikei became smaller and smaller, then vanished in a flash of blackness. Neptune and Uranus surveyed the quiet, desolate scene as the sun rose over the city. The whole block was nothing but rubble, but the two of them were still alive. Though neither was sure about Dinozore's survival. "If I can see the true Sovereign..." Pluto's words echoed in Uranus' mind. "The true Sovereign..." wondered Sailor Uranus. The inner planet Sailor Scouts were also alive, lying nearby. They looked around for Sailor Moon. Sailor Jupiter did not, however. She fell to her knees in the middle of the rubble, Io and Europa nearby. "You promised," she wept softly over and over, "You promised." Then sparkling lights descended from the sky, and Super Sailor Moon walked up, cradling the baby Hotaru in her arms. Diablo was perched on her shoulder still. Sailor G looked over. Her mask was trashed, and her outfit was in tatters, or some of it was anyway. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus started to go to Sailor Jupiter, but Sailor G barred their way. "Listen, Sailor G, let us past!" Sailor Venus hissed. Get out of the way, you orange-haired brat!" Sailor Mars growled. "Leave her. She needs time to herself. And don't call me 'Sailor G' anymore. Call me by my real name, Sailor Gaia." Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus looked at the weeping Sailor Jupiter. "You promised," she sobbed again, "You promised me you wouldn't die." Tears streamed from her eyes, obscuring her vision. Suddenly, Io screeched. Sailor Jupiter looked at them through her tear-clouded eyes. Io, Europa, Squawky, Slither, Diablo, Charon, Hades, and all the other animals were poised, as if listening to something humans couldn't hear. "What's up with them?" Sailor Mercury said, but Sailor Gaia interrupted. "They hear something we can't!" she said. Then they heard it too. A piercing, deafening screech, like that of a gigantic eagle. Sailor Jupiter looked towards the rubble, a hopeful smile crossing her tear-stained face. The largest pile of rubble exploded, rocks flying everywhere. A winged reptile rose, phoenix-like, out of the rubble. It glowed brilliantly. "DINOZORE!" Sailor Jupiter cried out, shedding tears of joy. Glowing with the colors of all the planets, Dinozore swooped down and landed. As he did so, he collapsed, and his transformation disappeared! Sailor Jupiter caught him. She looked at his face and beamed. Nick's eyes flickered open. "I. I told you I'd come back." Nick said, smiling weakly. "But your transformation," said Sailor Mercury, "It reversed when you landed." "My Sickle-Claw. Mistress Nine destroyed it." Nick said, sitting up. "I've become much weaker now without it." "Yes" Slither said, skittering up. "You recall how Dinozore became more powerful when he found both Sickle Crystals? Without the Sickle-Claw, Dinozore will eventually lose his powers, within a year's time. Unless he changes, that is." Then Slither ran off. "What's with the freaky bird-snake pair next to Jupiter?" Sailor Mars asked. "All of you once had pets on the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity sent them to the future as well. They were disguised as Earth animals." "Like the cobra!" Mercury exclaimed. "Exactly. Once the animal contacts their owner, at the right moment, their true shape is revealed." "I'm just glad you're alright. You did come back to me." Sailor Jupiter said. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. LATER: Rini awoke to find everyone standing over her. She noticed the rattlesnake on Lita's shoulder. "Where's Hotaru?" she asked. "We don't know." Amy said. Then Rini noticed the worried look on Serena's face. "It can't be!" Rini cried "I saw Hotaru in a dream - she came and thanked me..." "I'm sure she's alive." Darien said, comforting Rini. "Serena, thanks for saving Hotaru." Rini said. LATER: Nick was walking past a café when he noticed Amara and Michelle inside with Charon and Diablo. Michelle was bottle-feeding a baby. Hotaru, to be specific. As Nick watched, Charon hissed and prepared to bite Hotaru, but Diablo struck right in front of him, hissing savagely. "You know, Michelle, you look like a picture-perfect mother." Amara joked. Nick smiled slyly. "You'd probably make a good mother." He said. "What's wrong with the regular life?" she asked, stopping their argument. Hotaru stopped drinking from the bottle and gave a little burp. Then she began to cry. Diablo slithered off of Amara's shoulder and lay his head on baby Hotaru's chest. She immediately stopped crying. Amara and Michelle got up and left. They got into Amara's car. "Nick," Michelle said, "We're going to leave Tokyo. But we still have to tie up some loose ends. We already left Hades in the zoo. He turned into a crocodile, so we thought a zoo was the best place for him." They drove off. Nick held up his star stick. "Raptor's Claw Power!" he yelled. His star stick didn't react at first, and then it sparked, and stared working. Dinozore felt weaker now. Much weaker. He flew towards the wreckage of Mugen academy, and found the girls there. Dinozore came in for a landing, when suddenly, he began to short-circuit! He crashed into a pile of debris. Lita ran up concernedly. "Nick! What's wrong?" Dinozore stood up, sparks of green lightning running through his body. "Something's wrong. I feel so weak." "Oh, no." Lita said softly. "I don't want to lose you!" "I'm still alive. But my star stick malfunctioned, then I fell." Meanwhile, Serena was sitting by herself. Raye walked over to her. "You did your best," Raye said gently but firmly, "Cheer up!"  
  
Dinozore's keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps, then the sound of a violin. The girls then heard it, and turned to see Amara and Michelle. Amara had Diablo on her shoulder, and was idly tossing a rock in the air and catching it. Michelle was playing the violin of course, and had Charon on her shoulder, swaying his head in time with the violin. "Amara? Michelle?" Serena said. She started walking towards them, but Amara threw the rock at her feet, stopping her. "Serena!" said Michelle, "You were too gentle. It was unacceptable." "Luckily, the Earth was saved this time," continued Amara, "but we can't forgive your behavior." "You protected the Sailor Scout of Destruction and risked the Earth! And look what your incompetence has done to Dinozore!" "She's right!" Holly said to herself, but Raye heard her and hit her. "What are you, one of them or one of us?" she growled. Holly shut her mouth. "No, she is right." Dinozore said, drawing himself up to his full height. "Not only did you nearly destroy the Earth, but it's because of you the Sickle Claw was destroyed." "You don't possess the qualities of a future Queen!" Amara and Michelle said together. "That's cruel!" Lita said, stepping forward to defend Serena. "You shouldn't talk to Serena like that!" Io tensed, ready to dive at any second, and Europa got ready to strike. The girls started to get angry. Slither tensed, ready to charge Amara and rip her throat out at the first opportunity. "Ooh, do you want to beat our thick heads?" asked Amara sarcastically. "Are you challenging us?" asked Lita in disbelief. Michelle pulled out her transformation planet stick, and Amara took out hers. "Please stop it!" pleaded Serena. "Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" They transformed. "If that's the way you want it." Lita hissed. "Venus Star Power." "Mars Star Power." "Jupiter Star Power." "Mercury Star Power." "Gaia Planet Power." "MAKE UP!" Dinozore stalked forward, ignoring the searing pain that the green lightning, caused by the loss of his sickle-claw, brought him. The inner planet Scouts faced off against the two guardians of the outer solar system. "Uranus! Neptune! We don't have any grudge against you, but we can't tolerate you blaming Serena! Sailor Moon did her best!" "Stop it! I don't want to see you fighting!" said Serena. "Aren't you angry?" steamed Sailor Jupiter. "No, I'm not mad," said Serena "Everything they've said is true. I'm a crybaby and a klutz. But I don't think what I did was wrong. Sailor Saturn might be the Scout of Destruction, but I was happy to know her warmth. We understood each other. I'm sure I saved her. I remember holding her. Amara, Michelle, please change your position! The rest of you too!" "If you want to make us change our position," said Sailor Uranus, "Do it yourself." "Otherwise, we'll forever be enemies," added Sailor Neptune. "Okay", said Sailor Moon slowly, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" "Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune yelled. Her attack blasted Sailor Moon off her feet. Io took off from his perch, and Slither charged. The inner planet Scouts rushed forward to attack Uranus and Neptune, but were stopped by a rose from Tuxedo Mask. A throwing star with the Earth symbol hit the ground in front of Slither, halting the lizard in his tracks. Everyone looked at Sailor Gaia, but she hadn't thrown it. They turned. Dinozore was standing behind them, holding another throwing star in his hand. "Slither, this has nothing to do with you." he said, flinching as green lightning ran through him. Then everyone looked at Tuxedo Mask, who had caused the first interruption. "Sometimes it's necessary to fight, in order to know and understand each other. It's best if we stay out of this." he said. Sailor Moon stood up. "Ooh, I thought you were going to cry, little princess" taunted Sailor Uranus. But the look in Sailor Moon's eyes had changed. "Stop this!" she ordered them. "World Shaking!" Sailor Moon stood her ground as the World Shaking blast bore down on her. At the last second, her shape blurred, then disappeared as the World Shaking attack exploded. "Where did she go!?" exclaimed Sailor Uranus. "Behind you," replied Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus was unfazed. She instantly launched into a blaze of spinning kicks. A surprised Sailor Moon dodged madly as Sailor Uranus pressed her attack! Sailor Moon leapt away, but was caught from behind by Sailor Neptune. "Very good!" Neptune said, complimenting Sailor Moon on her dodging ability. "You're finished!" Sailor Uranus yelled. Sailor Neptune held Sailor Moon in an arm lock while Sailor Uranus lined up for a direct running attack. Charon sensed what would soon happen, and leapt from Sailor Neptune's shoulder to safety. In a flash of silver Moon Power, Sailor Moon instantly slipped away from Sailor Neptune. Too late to stop her attack, Sailor Uranus crashed straight into her partner. The two lay crumpled at Sailor Moon's feet. Diablo landed nearby and hissed at Sailor Moon. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus knelt before a surprised Sailor Moon. "Uranus... Neptune...?" Sailor Moon asked. "You're as good as I expected Princess... I mean, future Queen" said Sailor Neptune. Charon ran back to Sailor Neptune. "Thank you for showing us your great power at the last moment," said Sailor Uranus. "We've completed our mission before departing," said Sailor Neptune. "We found the true Messiah at last," said Uranus, "and saved the Earth." "The true Messiah?" asked Sailor Moon, "Who is it?" Neptune and Uranus laughed. "Always the same," commented Sailor Uranus. Uranus and Neptune got up and started walking away. "Dinozore," said Sailor Neptune, "we're taking Charon and Diablo with us. They'll be happier with us, we're really all they have." "Take good care of them, for Trista and Hotaru's sakes." "Well, Dinozore, goodbye. Good thing we're not enemies any more. I hope that your powers will return to normal." Sailor Uranus said. Dinozore was puzzled. She was never that nice to him before. "Remember," he called, "I'm always watching!" "We know that. " Sailor Neptune said, smiling. "Oh, right, I have a present for you. The toucan took it to your car." "Thanks, Nick." Sailor Neptune said. "She's quite different from us," commented Sailor Neptune, "she even saved the Sailor Senshi of Destruction." "It's true," agreed Sailor Uranus, "Not only Saturn, but also us. We ought to have thanked her." "Wait, please!" called Sailor Moon, "Tell me one thing... is Hotaru alive?" Neptune and Uranus looked back and smiled. "You'll see her again." Sailor Uranus said. "Dinozore, we'll meet again!" Sailor Neptune called. "I hope." Dinozore said. Then he noticed something glinting in the rubble. He picked it up. It was a small bracelet carved out of sea-green stone. On the middle, was a very familiar symbol. A raptor's open eye. A piece of metal was embedded in the side of the bracelet. Suddenly Dinozore began to short circuit again. He fell to his hands and knees. "Raptor's Claw Power, De-transform!" he gasped, turning back into Nick. Lita ran up to him. "Nick, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice showing great concern. "I feel weak. It's like my power is draining out of me." "In a way, it is." Slither said. "Your power loss increases when you expend your energy. At this rate, your powers will be gone in only a few months." "Oh, no, I love him too much to let that happen!" Lita said, clenching her fists. Holly walked up. "There's nothing you can do. I only hope Nick doesn't lose his powers." Holly said. Then Lita stood up. "I'm guessing you need time alone." She said, rejoining the others. Nick was alone now. He sat on a pile of rubble. "My powers are dying. This has happened to Serena twice, and each time she gets a new form. But I'm not as important as Serena. What will happen to me? As Dinozore, I short-circuit, and as myself, I'm helpless. NO! I won't give up! I have a world to defend. I am the Voice of Life, I cannot give up! I have people I love, my friends, and Lita. I won't let them down. No matter what happens, I'll keep fighting." Nick said, raising a fist to the sky. EPILOGUE: Amara and Michelle were driving away. Charon was clinging hard to Michelle's dress, and enjoying the wind. Diablo was hiding down Amara's shirt, away from the wind. "I'm worried about Nick. His powers, because the Sickle-Claw-" "I don't know why, Michelle, but have this strange feeling that Nick will be okay." "Maybe you think alike, as well as look alike." "Don't start that again!" "It's true!" "It is not!" It is thought Michelle. Nick, you're an old friend, and I care about what happens to you. That bracelet I left you, was a gift you gave me long ago. I hope it brings you luck. It should, because a fragment of your Sickle- Claw is embedded in it. You're going to get a new transformation somehow, and soon, I can feel it in my heart. Charon squawked, snapping Michelle out of her focus. He hissed sadly. "Don't worry Charon, you'll see Trista again." She said, scratching Charon on the top of the head. 


End file.
